Une tache orange sur une nuit d'amour
by DesoPasDeso
Summary: Par une nuit chaude d'été, Iruka et Kakashi se livrent à l'amour quand un invité surprise les surprend... Comment Iruka va-t-il faire face aux événements? Au programme : de l'amour, des lemons treees hot, mais aussi des situations cocasses, trois apprentis ninja trop curieux et un horrible ex qui ferait mieux de pourrir dans sa prison. M/M YAOI
1. Chapter 1

_Petite fanfic Kakairu parce que j'aime bien ce couple. Attention, il y a un lemon (et même un bon gros lemon), alors les moins de 16 ans ou ceux qui sont mal à l'aise avec l'idée, passez votre chemin -ou sautez les paragraphes concernés!_

_Disclaimer : Evidemment, rien ne m'appartient, à part l'histoire même._

_Bonne lecture!_

Iruka dormait. Son corps brun émergeait de la vague blanche de son drap, nu et déplié, offert à la chaleur étouffante d'une nuit d'été. Même dans son sommeil, son visage gardait son expressivité coutumière : au détour d'un rêve, il grimaçait ou souriait, et parfois sa gorge délivrait un petit gémissement.

Une silhouette noire apparut à la fenêtre et désamorça les pièges installés d'une main experte. Sans un bruit, cette ombre longiligne s'introduisit dans la chambre. Lorsque elle fut arrivée près du lit, juste au dessus du professeur, celui ci lâcha un soupir endormi et se retourna, les yeux toujours clos.

Pendant de longues minutes, les deux silhouettes restèrent immobiles, à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre, l'une guettant l'autre assoupie. Et puis le nouvel arrivé se pencha sur Iruka…

Le professeur se réveilla une fraction de seconde avant que le tissu ne le touche. En ninja compétent, il s'écarta de justesse en roulant sur le côté, arrachant d'une main le tissu noir. Puis, en amant compétent, il enroula son autre bras autour de la taille du nouveau venu et le plaqua contre lui.

« J'aurais pu te tuer, ronronna Kakashi dans ses cheveux.

\- C'est vrai que ça me tue quand tu m'embrasses avec ton fichu masque.» rétorqua le professeur d'une voix endormie, contre son cou.

Le jounin eut un petit rire puis déposa un baiser tendre sur son front.

Ils restèrent un moment serrés l'un contre l'autre, dans un silence confortable. La poitrine de Iruka se soulevait profondément, habitée par une respiration ensommeillée, tandis que celle de Kakashi se creusait par acoups secs, ayant ramené la nervosité de sa mission. Du fait de la chaleur, les deux peaux étaient collées, comme fondues en une, et chaque coeur résonnait dans la poitrine de l'autre, l'un rapide, l'autre tranquille.

Puis le professeur écarta son amant et le parcourut du regard, sourcils froncés.

« Je ne suis pas blessé, sourit Kakashi.

\- Tu empestes le sang pourtant.

\- Ce n'est pas le mien. »

Voyant que cette phrase n'avait pas suffit à desserrer les sourcils de son amant, Kakashi haussa les épaules et partit vers la douche. Iruka se recoucha sur le matelas et regarda le plafond en écoutant le bruit de l'eau. Un peu plus tard, le jounin retournait dans la chambre, nu et la peau encore un peu humide, ses cheveux blancs dégoulinants sur ses épaules blanches.

Iruka s'assit sur le rebord du lit et fit signe au jeune homme de s'approcher. Puis, les sourcils froncés et les yeux plissés, il entreprit de scanner ce corps musclé à la recherche de blessures. Ses mains brunes couraient sur Kakashi, attentives, aidant son regard en guettant une cicatrice nouvelle sur cette étendue connue. C'était un travail très sérieux, mais le ninja copieur s'amusait à le distraire de ses regards et gémissements séducteurs et en cambrant langoureusement son corps sous sa main.

Lorsque l'inspection fut achevée, Kakashi colla sa bouche contre l'oreille du chuunin et murmura d'une voix chaude :

« Alors, satisfait ? »

Iruka plongea tête la première dans le matelas pour cacher ses joues rouges :

« Mouais. Les enfants n'ont rien ?

\- Ils vont bien. Je les ai envoyé faire le rapport à ma place.

\- Kakashi ! »

Ce dernier ne put réprimer un sourire. Il adorait quand Iruka avait ce ton indigné et accusateur. En tant que ninja d'élite, ex-anbu et jounin respecté et craint dans tout le village et au-delà, rares étaient ceux qui osaient le réprimander. Le professeur était le seul chuunin à le faire. Comme il était le seul chuunin de Konoha à hurler quotidiennement sur les jounins qui lui rendaient de mauvais rapports.

« Les enfants se sont plutôt bien débrouillés, surtout Naruto.

\- Alors il faudra que tu partes tôt demain matin. Il va sûrement débouler aux premières heures pour tout me raconter. »

Iruka avait pris une voix exaspérée, mais Kakashi le connaissait assez pour déceler la fierté et le soulagement dans sa voix. Pris d'un élan d'affection pour son petit professeur attentionné, le jounin plongea vers le dos brun et déposa des baisers tendres le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Arrivé à la naissance des fesses, le ninja copieur s'arrêta et releva la tête, formulant une question muette.

« Pas cette nuit. Demain, Naruto ne va pas me laisser dormir, et j'ai une grosse journée de cours suivie d'une bonne soirée au bureau. »

Kakashi lâcha un léger soupir puis se laissa tomber sur le ventre, à côté de son amant qui passa une main tendre sur sa cicatrice, le long de sa joue, et souffla :

« Désolé 'Kashi.

\- C'est pas grave. J'aurais pas du rentrer si tard. »

Le ninja copieur posa un bras sur le dos moite de son amant et ferma les yeux, savourant la douceur des doigts de son petit ami sur sa joue.

« Bonne nuit 'Ruka.

\- Bonne nuit 'Kashi. »

Sauf que le sommeil ne vint pas. Il faisait trop chaud, le souvenir de la mission était encore trop vivace, et son désir pour l'homme à côté de lui trop ardent pour que le célèbre jounin puisse sombrer. Il avait terriblement envie de tourner sur lui même, voire de se lever et aller faire une petite promenade nocturne sur les toits, histoire de se calmer, mais il avait trop peur d'arracher Iruka au sommeil à nouveau s'il bougeait.

Alors il attendit, le visage enfoncé dans le matelas, le nez écrasé, en se maudissant d'avoir choisi cette stupide position. De longues minutes s'écoulèrent, ennuyeuses. La sueur commençait à remplacer sur sa peau l'eau de sa douche et l'irritation son ennui lorsqu'il sentit que la main d'Iruka s'animait à nouveau contre sa joue.

« 'Kashi, tu dors ? »

Un instant, il fut tenté de prétendre que oui, mais l'idée de devoir garder plus longtemps cette position l'emporta. Il pivota sur le côté et rencontra le regard chaleureux de son petit ami.

« Non.

\- Je veux bien faire l'amour finalement. »

Kakashi écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

« Quoi ? Si t'es crevé demain, tu vas encore dire que c'est ma faute!

\- Je n'arrive pas à dormir de toute façon, alors autant passer du bon temps. »

Le jounin plissa les yeux, suspicieux, mais son petit ami se redressa et s'assit sur ses hanches, pressant son entrée contre la virilité du plus âgé, achevant de le convaincre de sa bonne foi.

Kakashi accueillit avec délice les lèvres chaudes de son amant sur les siennes et sa langue dans sa bouche. En même temps qu'il l'embrassait, le chuunin passait des mains douces sur son torse, caressant ses tétons avec habilité et redessinant ses abdos, réveillant peu à peu sa virilité.

Toujours plongé dans la bouche enchanteresse, le ninja copieur monta ses bras vers son délicieux amant et pressa tendrement ses fesses, jouant avec la peau et titillant l'entrée. Le soupir qu'il cueillit dans sa gorge l'encouragea à poursuivre. Il abandonna un instant la peau humide pour trifouiller dans le tiroir à côté du lit, puis retourna vers l'espace délaissé des doigts imbibés de lubrifiant.

L'intimité du chuunin avala le premier doigt avec avidité. Elle se serrait autour de cette fraîcheur, alors que tout son corps était chaud. Iruka se décala légèrement afin de découvrir le membre durcissant de son petit ami. Il promena un doigt sensuel sur la peau tendue puis l'entoura de sa paume, en même temps qu'un deuxième doigt de Kakashi se frayait un chemin en lui, glissant dans le froid du lubrifiant.

Sentant que la virilité du jounin devenait douloureusement tendue dans sa main, Iruka se redressa doucement, arrachant son intimité aux doigts de Kakashi. Puis, les yeux plongés dans ceux brillants de son amant, il redescendit son corps et s'empala peu à peu sur le membre dressé, déclenchant une onde de plaisir chez son partenaire.

Lorsque la fusion fut accomplie, le ninja copieur passa tendrement ses mains dans le dos brun et fit basculer son petit ami en arrière, le coinçant entre le matelas et lui. Il adorait voir le professeur ainsi, ses yeux sombres montés vers lui avec amour, ses longs cheveux noirs étalés sur le matelas avec abandon et son corps frissonnant de désir, réagissant à chacun de ses mouvements.

Il commença à bouger d'avant en arrière, doucement, reconnectant leurs corps déjà humides de sueur. Chaque fois qu'il retrouvait le corps de son amant, il avait l'impression d'une inspiration vitale et délicieuse, nécessaire. Sous lui, le chuunin respirait de plus en plus intensément et sa bouche ouverte, humide de salive, était si sensuelle que le ninja copieur se retrouva en elle avant d'avoir réfléchi.

En même temps que sa langue se laissait entraînée, subjuguée dans une danse intense, Kakashi accéléra le mouvement, faisant se creuser le dos d'Iruka et se resserrer ses jambes brunes autour de ses hanches. Il sentit les ongles du chuunin dans son dos griffer sa peau à chaque coup de rein et la respiration jadis tranquille devenir haletante.

Le corps brun et le corps blanc étaient désormais plongés l'un dans l'autre, à bouger ensemble, à respirer et frissonner d'un même mouvement. Kakshi sentait les pics de plaisir qui inondaient son amant à chaque fois que son gland butait contre sa prostate et Iruka sentait les vagues enflammées qui lançaient sa moitié vers lui, réclamant une union toujours plus profonde. Ils étaient si connectés au plaisir de l'autre qu'ils ne savaient plus au plaisir duquel leur corps réagissait.

Fondu en son amant, Iruka avait perdu toute conscience de son environnement. Il vivait au rythme de cette union torride, des allers et retours avides du jounin. Son esprit était à la dérive, rendu fou par l'intensité de leur plaisir, et même les grands bruits mats que faisait le lit à chaque fois qu'il cognait contre le mur ne parvenaient pas à couvrir le claquement humide de leur union passionnée. Kakashi entrait et sortait de lui avec tellement d'ardeur que sans la main blanche passée derrière son cou, sa tête serait partie en arrière, entraînée par ce mouvement intense.

Il ne discernait de Kakashi qu'une tache rose surmontée d'une vague blanche, mais ses yeux restaient nets, et Iruka lisait la passion qui les habitait. Il sentit que ce plaisir enflait et que en lui le membre commençait à trembler de passion, proche de l'orgasme. Cette vision, mêlée à la sensation de sa prostate amoureusement pressée, encore et encore, l'amena lui aussi au bord de la délivrance.

Mais juste avant que leurs corps ne s'abandonnent complètement, Iruka crut distinguer derrière l'épaule de Kakashi quelque chose qui le glaça. Une petite silhouette venait d'entrer par la fenêtre et se dressait devant le lit, floue, mais entourée d'une tache orange bien reconnaissable.

D'un ultime mouvement de bassin, le jounin s'enfonça entièrement en lui, écrasant sa prostate et lui arrachant un cri de plaisir. Le corps blanc trembla, secoué par une profonde secousse de jouissance qui se termina par un jet de semence blanche, remplissant l'intimité d'Iruka et balayant un instant ses pensées.

Lorsqu'il eut reprit possession de ses moyens, le professeur affolé essaya d'avertir son amant :

« 'Kashi, Na... »

Mais sa phrase fut noyée dans la bouche humide du ninja copieur et dans la main qui entourait sa virilité avec amour, terminant ce qu'avait bien entamé leur union et menant Iruka à l'extase. Un instant, celui-ci oublia le visiteur surprise, uniquement conscient de ce plaisir intense et de ce corps contre lui, qui mêlait sa sueur à la sienne et était encore tendrement plongé en lui, bien que redevenu mou.

Et puis le professeur vit son élève favori en face de lui, derrière l'épaule de Kakshi, les yeux écarquillés, la bouche grande ouverte et le visage très rouge. La conscience revint brutalement, comme un seau d'eau glacée lancé sur ses épaules.

Il repoussa son amant d'un geste brusque, l'arrachant à lui, puis il ramena le drap sur leurs deux corps nus et tenta d'agripper le regard éteint du nouveau venu.

« Naruto, je... »

Le reste de sa phrase s'étrangla dans sa gorge. Tiré de sa torpeur par la voix de son professeur préféré, le jeune garçon avait soudain plissé les yeux et s'était jeté sur Kakashi avec rage. Sauf que ce dernier n'était pas un jounin pour rien. Au moment où Iruka avait prononcé le nom de son élève, il avait attrapé son masque et l'avait plaqué sur le bas de son visage, et lorsque l'enfant sauta sur lui, il se retourna et attrapa les deux poings serrés d'un mouvement d'apparence paresseuse mais extrêmement adroit.

Maître et élève se jaugèrent un instant du regard, l'un apparemment ennuyé, l'autre bouillonnant de rage, puis Naruto explosa et, tout en hurlant, il réussit à échapper à la poigne du ninja copieur et reprit ses attaques. La silhouette du démon à neuf queues se matérialisa progressivement autour de lui...

« CA SUFFIT VOUS DEUX ! »

Iruka s'interposa entre les deux belligérants et leur flanqua un grand coup sur le crâne, faisant fondre la silhouette du démon et l'expression indifférente. Deux des ninja les plus puissants de tout Konoha tournèrent vers lui un regard plein d'appréhension. Le professeur leur montra la fenêtre et dit d'une voix sans pitié :

« DEHORS ! J'ai pas le temps ni la patience pour ces conneries : demain, j'ai cours. Alors vous allez me faire le plaisir de sortir de chez moi et de mettre votre agressivité de côté jusqu'à demain soir, après la fin de mon travail. On discutera à ce moment là. D'ici là, je ne veux ni vous voir, ni entendre que vous vous êtes battu, ou même approché. Compris ? »

Naruto ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais le regard de son ancien professeur le fit taire. Après un dernier regard haineux vers Kakashi, il se dirigea vers la fenêtre en traînant des pieds.

« Je peux rester si c'est juste pour dormir, 'Ruka ? » tenta ce dernier d'une petite voix suppliante.

La réponse fut délivrée sous la forme d'un coup de pied véhément dans les fesses puis d'un jet d'habits par la fenêtre…

* * *

Naruto attendait Iruka devant Ichiraku, et pour la première fois il n'était pas ravi par cette perspective. Kakashi apparut soudain et attendit à ses côtés, et pour la première fois, il n'était ni en retard, ni plongé dans son livre érotique. Le maître et l'élève s'ignorèrent mutuellement, et l'hostilité de Naruto était si palpable que les passants faisaient des écarts pour l'éviter. Et puis Iruka arriva, le teint pâle et avec deux grosses cernes, et pour la première fois il ne sembla pas heureux de voir celui que tout le monde avait fini par considérer comme son petit frère de coeur et celui que tout le village avait fini par deviner être son petit ami.

Tout cela était tellement inhabituel que les regards des clients, des serveurs et des passants restèrent fixés sur le trio lorsqu'ils rentrèrent dans le restaurant, dans l'attente de quelque chose d'exceptionnel. Mais Iruka ne fit que demander des bols de ramen au serveur, ce qui était à peu près aussi habituel que le lever du soleil ou les bêtises de Konohamaru chaque matin. Et puis agacé par tous ces regards pesants, le chuunin poussa une gueulante si violente que les clients, serveurs et passants cessèrent d'observer aussi ouvertement le trio.

Iruka posa brutalement les bols devant son amant et son ancien élève préféré puis croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Kakashi trouvait adorable la façon dont le professeur dissimulait son embarras derrière la colère, quoiqu'un peu intimidante. Et Naruto, un peu calmé par la rage de son aîné, regardait son bol avec des joues rouges. Et puis il remarqua que son maître avait profité de ce qu'il avait le visage tourné pour terminer ses nouilles et remettre son masque en place, et sa poitrine se serra à nouveau de colère.

« Pourquoi il est là lui ?cria t'il en montrant le ninja copieur d'une baguette accusatrice

\- Parce que c'est mon petit ami. » soupira Iruka.

Naruto recracha ses pâtes dans son bol.

« Quoi ? C'est pas possible ! Il a du te manipuler l'esprit avec son Sharingan !

\- En reproduisant les mouvements de 'Ruka à la perfection ? Et comme 'Ruka est terriblement narcissique, il est tombé dans mes bras comme ça, c'est ça ? » ironisa Kakashi.

Naruto se releva d'un bond, renversant son bol de ramen au passage, et hurla au visage du jounin :

« JE T'INTERDIS DE L'APPELER 'RUKA, SALE PERVERS ! »

Il y eut un profond silence, et une vingtaine de paire d'yeux se posa sur le trio. Iruka sentit le rouge monter aux joues et la fatigue au cerveau. D'une main, il fit se rasseoir Naruto.

« Écoute Naruto, je suis avec Kakashi depuis plus d'un an et on est très bien comme ça.

\- Mais…

\- Et non, il ne ma pas trafiqué l'esprit, je suis avec lui de mon plein gré. Je ne suis peut-être qu'un chuunin, mais je sais me défendre. Je n'ai pas besoin qu'un gamin comme toi fasse mon chaperon. »

Naruto ouvrit la bouche à nouveau, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Il avait un air si perdu que le coeur d'Iruka s'attendrit. D'une voix douce, il ajouta :

« Qu'est ce qui te dérange ? Que ce soit un homme ?»

L'enfant balaya cette hypothèse d'un geste de la main.

« Que… tu nous ait vu ? »

L'ancien professeur et l'ancien élève rougirent en miroir, mais ce dernier surmonta sa gène pour répliquer :

« Non, ce… C'est pas ça. J'aurais préféré ne pas… enfin… Je veux dire je m'en doute que tu fais l'a… Bref, c'est pas ça le problème. Du moment que c'est quelqu'un de bien pour toi, je me fiche que ce soit un homme ou une femme et ce que vous faîtes euh… au lit.

\- Et Kakashi n'est pas quelqu'un de bien ? Sourit Iruka. Il y a quelques jours encore, tu me disais que tu étais ravi de l'avoir comme professeur et que malgré ses lectures déplorables, il était fiable. »

Ce rappel provoqua une moue chez Naruto et un haussement de sourcil chez Kakashi.

« Oui benh il est peut-être fiable comme ninja, mais il lit que des livres cochons et il s'en fout toujours de tout. Je suis sur qu'il pense qu'au cul.

\- C'est vrai que j'aime bien le cul et les livres cochons… commença Kakashi d'une voix éteinte.

\- Tu vois !

\- ...Mais je suis loin de m'en foutre de 'Ruka. C'est ma personne la plus chère et celui qui donne un sens à ma vie, une motivation pour rentrer vivant de chaque mission et vous ramener indemne. »

Un nouveau silence accueillit cette déclaration inhabituelle. Iruka devina au petit mouvement sous le masque que le jounin se mordillait la lèvre inférieure, ce qu'il faisait toujours lorsqu'il se sentait démuni.

Pour la première fois depuis le début de la discussion, Naruto regarda son maître avec plus de curiosité que de colère. Il lui adressa directement la question suivante :

« Ton masque, tu le gardes devant Iruka ?

\- Évidemment que non. Comment on pourrait s'embrasser sinon ? »

Naruto grimaça, puis tapota pensivement sur son bol avec ses baguettes.

« Eh, Iruka, à quoi il ressemble alors le visage de Kakashi ? »

C'était sa façon de donner son assentiment.

Iruka laissa échapper un petit rire soulagé. Jusque là, il ne s'était pas rendu compte à quel point cela comptait pour lui que Naruto accepte sa relation.

Kakashi posa une main blanche sur la sienne et caressa doucement ses doigts, en signe de réconfort. Le regard de Naruto redevint menaçant :

« Par contre je t'interdis de le toucher devant moi. »

Kakashi tourna les yeux vers son élève, la main toujours sur celle de son amant.

« Comme je t'interdis de lui faire des trucs de pervers. »

Maître et élève se jaugeaient mutuellement du regard.

« Et si j'apprends que tu lui a fait du mal, je te tue. »

Kakashi retira sa main, sans lâcher Naruto des yeux.

« Ok pour le dernier, le deuxième est conditionné au vouloir de l'intéressé, et pour l'instant je me retiendrai de démonstration d'affection devant toi. Mais pas éternellement. »

Naruto fronça les sourcils puis finit par hocher la tête.

Iruka soupira et se massa les tempes, à la fois heureux et fatigué. Il était soulagé que cette histoire soit finie.

Autour de lui, les gens étaient ravis que cette histoire ait eu lieu en public, leur permettant d'alimenter les rumeurs du village pendant bien un mois...

_Voilà, c'est fini. Qu'en avez vous pensé? A priori, j'ai fini, mais ptt que je ferai une petite suite si vous avez apprécié et que vous me le demandez ^^_


	2. Chapter 2

_J'avais pas spécialement prévu de continuer, pourtant voici une petite suite. Après il y aura encore un chapitre, voire plus si j'ai de l'inspiration et que vous me le demandez. _

_En espérant que ça vous plaira._

« Maître Kakashi, vous êtes sûr que vous allez bien ? »

Le jounin baissa les yeux et découvrit le visage de Sakura. Si ce n'était pas la quinzième fois qu'elle lui demandait ça, il aurait peut-être été touché par l'inquiétude sincère qu'il lisait dans ses traits. Au lieu de quoi, il balaya sa question d'un geste agacé et la renvoya s'entraîner auprès de ses deux camarades (si compter que le fait de se taper dessus constituait un entraînement).

Le ninja copieur posa un regard fatigué sur ses élèves. La fillette aux cheveux roses, au lieu de calmer les stupides ardeurs viriles de ses compagnons, les avait renforcées en décidant de les assommer de remontrances et d'injures. En temps normal, il serait intervenu et les aurait ramené vers leur entraînement.

Sauf que Sakura, avec sa stupide lucidité, n'avait pas complètement tort. Peut-être qu'il n'allait pas bien. Peut-être que le célèbre ninja dont le seul nom faisait trembler ennemis et alliés avait trop bu, et peut-être qu'il avait une gueule de bois monumentale.

Un nom surgit des tréfonds de sa mémoire embrumée et se marqua au fer rouge dans sa tête, disputant à l'alcool le titre de cause de mal. Il le repoussa aussitôt. La gueule de bois était plus facile à gérer que ce souvenir… Peut-être pas si facile à gérer que ça, se dit Kakashi lorsque un haut le coeur fit se pencher son corps et remonter un goût acide le long de sa gorge. L'espace d'un instant, il se demanda ce que ça ferait de vomir dans son masque. Ça ferait probablement hurler de rire Iruka.

Les pensées de Kakashi dérivèrent vers son petit ami et il se demanda si lui aussi se retenait de vomir devant ses élèves. Des souvenirs de la soirée de la veille flottèrent devant ses yeux : Gaï qui lui lançait des défis type « qui boit le plus de shots en faisant des roulades » avec son stupide sourire, Kurenai qui essayait de mettre Iruka à l'aise en lui faisant la conversation, tandis que Anko s'amusait à le faire rougir avec des sous-entendus lourds, Asuma qui se plaignait de son équipe avec un air peu convainquant, une clope au bec, Iruka qui lui arrachait ses verres et les finissait pour qu'il ne soit pas ivre, Kurenai et Asuma qui se tenaient la main sous la table en croyant être discrets, Iruka qui riait à une blague de Gaï, Anko qui lui demandait si Iruka et lui avaient déjà fait l'amour en public, le visage d'Iruka qui rosissait de manière charmante à cause de l'alcool, sa voix qui devenait plus forte, plus libre et ses regards désinhibés et aguicheurs depuis l'autre bout de la table, et enfin Iruka qui l'emmenait danser, sous les applaudissements et remarques goguenardes de leurs amis.

Un sourire étira les lèvres du ninja copieur tandis qu'il se remémorait la danse sensuelle de son amant, la façon dont son corps se pressait contre lui, l'entraînant vers lui puis le fuyant, comme pour le narguer, ses mains chaudes dans son dos, ses hanches qui ondulaient en rythme, ses jambes qui le frôlaient , ses mèches noires de cheveux qui virevoltaient autour de son visage, son front qui brillait de sueur, ses joues roses et ses yeux qui brillaient, …

Kakashi n'aimait pas danser. Son corps habitué à tuer n'avait jamais été à l'aise sur une piste, incapable de se laisser aller à l'abandon de la danse. Mais il adorait voir Iruka danser. Bien avant qu'ils ne se mettent ensemble, il avait repéré ce jeune homme aux cheveux noirs et à la peau brune qui évoluait d'une manière si gracieuse et envoûtante sur une piste de danse. Et il lui semblait qu'il ne se lasserait jamais de ce spectacle enivrant et terriblement sensuel. Lorsqu'il dansait, il offrait une image de plaisir pur, et Kakashi avait toutes les peines du monde de ne pas se jeter sur lui pour lui faire l'amour sur la piste, entre les flaques de bière et les danseurs, dans ce mélange de musique, de rires et d'odeurs d'alcool.

« Je vous avais dit qu'il était bizarre ! » tempêta Sakura.

Arraché à ses douces rêveries, Kakashi rencontra les regards curieux de ses trois élèves. La jeune fille affichait une expression victorieuse des plus horripilantes.

« Mouais, ça sert à rien qu'on vienne s'il est comme ça. Je progresserai plus vite en m'entraînant seul, grommela Sasuke.

\- Je vous ai laissé vous débrouiller seuls tout le matin, commença le maître ninja.

\- … Tout le matin, vite dit ! Vous êtes arrivé avec deux heures de retard ! l'accusa Naruto, soutenu par un hochement de tête féroce de Sakura.

\- … Et au vu des bleus dont vous avez écopé, je doute que cet auto-entrainement ait été très efficace » acheva Kakashi d'une voix faussement égale.

Le visage de Sasuke s'assombrit encore plus. Il faudrait vraiment que ce gosse apprenne à sourire un jour.

Sakura revint à la charge :

« Dîtes, maître Kakashi, pourquoi vous êtes autant.. euh…

\- Dans les vapes! Compléta joyeusement Naruto.

\- A quoi vous pensez ? Renchérit Sakura. Vous aviez l'air plutôt content… Vous avez une bonne nouvelle ? Quelque chose de bien s'est passé récemment ? »

Brusquement, toute l'attention des trois enfants était sur lui. Même Sasuke avait l'air un peu moins indifférent que d'habitude. Se rendant enfin compte qu'il était dangereux pour lui de laisser ces gosses hyperactifs désœuvrés, surtout lorsque l'une d'elle était bien trop perspicace pour son âge, Kakashi entreprit de leur occuper l'esprit en leur faisant jeter des shuriken sur des cibles mobiles.

Il se posta un peu à l'écart, contre un arbre, pour les surveiller -et accessoirement pour que son corps ne tangue pas trop. Il s'efforça de garder son attention focalisée sur ses infatigables et bruyants élèves, disséminant des conseils pour donner illusion, mais bientôt l'image des lèvres d'Iruka formulant ce satané nom s'imposa et se mêla au douloureux tambourinement dans son crâne.

Avec ce nom menaçant, remonta le souvenir du bras de son amant contre son torse, le repoussant en arrière, le rejetant. Un souvenir cruel et douloureux. Incompréhensible.

Amer, Kakashi rappela les souvenirs de leur fin de soirée, y cherchant une explication, un signe avant-coureur. Il se perdit vite dans les souvenirs...

Ils avaient dansé longtemps l'un contre l'autre, mêlant leur sueur et leur haleine, ou plutôt Iruka avait longtemps dansé et lui l'avait suivi, le dévorant des yeux. Puis lorsque la dernière note s'était évanouie dans l'air, après un tonnerre d'applaudissements auquel Iruka avait répondu par une courbette charmeuse, ils étaient sortis dans la nuit, slalomant entre les au-revoirs enjoués et les blagues graveleuses de leurs amis.

L'air était frais, mais leurs deux corps, réchauffés par un mélange d'alcool et de désir, gardaient la chaleur de la danse. Ils avaient titubé ensemble dans les ruelles désertes de Konoha, riant et se poussant. Puis des vagues insatiables les avaient jeté l'un sur l'autre dans une impasse sombre et ils s'étaient dévoré de baisers et de caresses voraces, roulant contre les murs noirs avec ivresse.

Soudain Kakashi s'était retrouvé agenouillé sur les pavés, à presser Iruka contre la porte fermée d'une maison inconnue. Ses mains avaient naturellement agrippé les hanches du plus jeune et sa bouche s'était plaquée contre la bosse dans le pantalon serré. La respiration de son amant s'était accélérée et il avait aggripé les cheveux blancs, mais embrasser à travers le tissu n'avait pas suffi à rassasier la soif montante du jounin.

Avec des gestes fiévreux, il avait descendu le pantalon qui lui faisait obstacle puis s'était jeté sur la virilité tendue, entourant Iruka de sa bouche avide. Il embrassait, suçottait, titillait et aspirait le membre gonflé, emplissant sa bouche, sa gorge et ses poumons de la sensation et de l'odeur de celui qu'il aimait, et c'était un nectar plus ennivrant encore que l'alcool.

Au dessus de lui, les yeux fermés et la gorge ouverte sur une respiration irrégulière, Iruka serrait ses cheveux et gémissait de plaisir, désinhibé par l'alcool. Rendu fou par ces petits bruits sensuels, le jounin avait remonté sa main le long des jambes frissonnantes puis glissé un doigt entre les fesses rebondies de son amant. Lorsqu'il avait envahi son intimité, Iruka avait eut un petit hoquet puis avait approfondi les deux unions par de petits mouvements de bassin.

Kakashi se rappelait encore de la sensation d'Iruka autour et dans lui, de cette étroitesse tiède autour de ses doigts, de sa dureté palpitante dans sa gorge, et de ses allées et venues avides entre la bouche et les mains du jounin. Il entendait encore ses gémissements torrides et halètement incontrôlables, et il savait qu'alors, le professeur avait eu l'esprit plein de lui. Et lorsque ses fesses s'étaient contractées autour de ses doigts, les emprisonnant delicieusement, tandis qu'il jouissait violemment dans sa bouche, emplissant sa gorge du goût et de l'odeur familière, ce n'était pas un nom étranger que ses lèvres avaient crié, mais bien son propre nom. Alors qu'est ce qui avait pu se passer après ce moment de fusion totale pour que le professeur prononcece matin le nom d'un autre homme?

« Ca a un lien avec professeur Iruka ? »

Cette fois, Kakashi ne put se retenir de sursauter.

Un large sourire s'étala sur le visage de Sakura. Lorsqu'on est un jounin aguerri, une telle réaction est l'équivalent d'un "OUI JE LE CONFESSE" crié sur tous les toits du village.

« Je le savais ! Naruto, tu me dois une semaine comme esclave ! » Fanfaronna la jeune fille.

Mais Naruto ne réagit même pas à cette provocation. Le regard tiraillé qu'il tourna vers Kakashi, entre méfiance, colère et amusement, accentua le mal de tête du jounin.

« Bon, moi je me tire. Ça sert à rien ce qu'on fait aujourd'hui. » lâcha Sasuke.

Il tourna le dos au jounin et partit de sa démarche décidée, aussitôt suivi par une Sakura sautillante. Le fait que cette dernière adressa un clin d'œil complice à son maître avant de disparaître et que même le ténébreux Sasuke n'avait pu dissimuler un léger sourire lors de son aveu mortifia profondément Kakashi. Il se promit qu'il reprendrait les choses en main le lendemain et ferait regretter aux morveux les libertés qu'ils avaient prises.

Mais aujourd'hui, il avait quelque chose d'autre à faire. Et ce crétin de Naruto, avec son expression hébétée, allait l'aider.

« Naruto, tu connais un certain Mizuki ? »

Kakashi avait pris un ton égal, mais la réaction du garçon fut impressionnante. En entendant le fameux nom, ses traits se fermèrent et ses yeux brillèrent de colère.

« Oui. »

Le cœur battant, Kakashi attendit qu'il complète.

« C'était un professeur ninja. Sauf que c'était un connard. Il a essayé de m'utiliser pour gagner plus de pouvoirs, contre le village. Et il a essayé de tuer Iruka. »

Kakashi s'était attendu à tout sauf à ça.

« Et qu'est ce qu'il est devenu ?

\- Je lui ai cassé la gueule et depuis il rôtit en prison. »

Kakashi hocha la tête. Plus aucun doute n'était possible : Mizuki n'était pas l'amant de son petit ami. Mais savoir que c'était une ordure qui avait essayé de l'assassiner ne le rassurait pas spécialement. Et soulevait de nouvelles interrogations sur la scène qui s'était passée ce matin.

« Ok. Merci pour ces infos Naruto. Tu peux partir maintenant.

\- Attend, j'ai une question avant. »

Kakashi détailla son élève et n'aima pas la lueur décidée dans son regard.

« Ça a un lien avec 'Ruka ? »

Le garçon hocha vivement la tête.

Alors Kakashi disparut en sautant dans un arbre voisin. C'était peut-être lâche comme réaction, mais il avait décidé qu'aujourd'hui il se laisserait aller à ses envies, même les plus contestables. Il serait toujours temps de faire oublier cet incident à Naruto le lendemain, quand il n'aurait plus de gueule de bois et serait en pleine possession de ses moyens. Au pire, il l'achèterait avec des ramen.

Et en attendant, il allait rendre visite à un certain Mizuki…

_N'hésitez pas à commenter, ça fait toujours plaisir d'avoir des retours _


	3. Chapter 3

_Voici un nouveau chapitre qui va éclairer le précédant et amener la fameuse confrontation Kakashi-Mizuki._

_ATTENTION **/!\** Évocations d'une relation malsaine._

Ce matin là, Kakashi s'était réveillé avec une sale gueule de bois (fichu Gaï et ses défis débiles). La lumière du jour dans la chambre et les oiseaux sur le toit l'avaient tiré du sommeil et agressaient sa tête meurtrie, et il sentait son ventre remuer à chaque fois qu'il se retournait. Il savait que la seule solution était de se rendormir et de laisser son corps évacuer l'alcool dans un sommeil le plus long possible (tant pis pour les mômes). Pourtant, il avait une autre idée en tête, plus alléchante encore…

C'est que Iruka dormait à côté de lui, le visage enfoui dans son bras et ses cheveux noirs répandus sur son dos, en une posture absolument craquante. Avec ses joues encore un peu roses, sa respiration plus lourde du fait de l'alcool et les petites perles de sueur sur son corps nu, il était l'image même de la tentation.

Kakashi se pencha sur le corps endormi, ignorant les protestations de son ventre, et déposa un baiser sur le front brun. Iruka émit un léger grognement puis se tourna sur le dos, les yeux toujours clos, la respiration toujours lourde. Le jounin le regarda un instant, attendri, puis résolut de mettre son plan à exécution.

C'était un plan très simple : réveiller Iruka de manière tendre, puis lui proposer de faire l'amour avant qu'il parte à l'Académie, histoire de se donner mutuellement du courage pour cette journée qui s'annonçait longue et difficile.

Pourtant rien ne se passa comme prévu. Kakashi, ses genoux de part et d'autre des hanches d'Iruka, venait à peine de se baisser et de poser ses lèvres dans son cou lorsque le chuunin fronça les sourcils et marmonna dans son sommeil :

« Mizuki ».

Ce nom inconnu glaça Kakashi. Il s'immobilisa aussitôt, sa bouche pressée contre la peau humide et ses jambes contre les hanches du jeune homme. A nouveau, le nom terrible fut prononcé, chassant tout désir chez le jounin :

« Mizuki... Non.»

Et comme pour l'achever, Iruka posa une main sur son torse et le repoussa, les yeux toujours clos.

Cette fois, le rejet était définitif. Kakashi s'écarta de l'homme qu'il aimait, hébété. Un profond sentiment de malaise s'ajouta à sa nausée. Il s'habilla avec des gestes froids et précis puis enjamba la fenêtre et sauta sur le toit voisin, partant pour une fois le premier, avant même le réveil d'Iruka… (Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas d'attendre d'avoir deux heures de retard avant de rejoindre ses élèves, mais c'est une autre histoire.)

Et maintenant qu'il approchait de la prison où était retenu le fameux Mizuki, ces souvenirs dansaient dans sa tête, cherchant à s'assembler de manière cohérente avec les informations que lui avait délivré Naruto. Mizuki avait été professeur, comme Iruka. Il s'en était pris à Naruto, l'élève préféré du jeune homme, et avait essayé de le tuer. Pourtant le brun n'avait jamais évoqué cet homme. Jusqu'à ce matin, alors qu'il l'embrassait…

La seule chose qu'il savait avec certitude, c'est que ça ne sentait pas bon...

* * *

« Le célèbre ninja-copieur est venu me rendre visite ? Je suis flatté. »

Kakashi ne répondit pas. Le regard qu'il posa sur le prisonnier était étudié pour sembler vaguement ennuyé, mais sous son masque, il mordait sa lèvre inférieure, en proie à de violentes émotions. Mizuki était un homme non dénué de charme, avec des traits fins et de beaux cheveux blancs qui tombaient sur ses épaules. La ressemblance avec ses propres cheveux, qu'Iruka affectionnait tant, mettait mal à l'aise le jounin. Mais surtout, le prisonnier respirait une folie froide et cruelle. Sa voix était mordante et son sourire malsain. Les paroles de Naruto dansaient dans son esprit « Il a essayé de tuer Iruka. »

Cachant son émotion, Kakashi s'accroupit devant les grilles et dit d'une voix traînante :

« Tu connais Naruto. »

Le rire de Mizuki le glaça.

« Le démon renard. Évidemment que je le connais. C'est à cause de lui et de son crétin de protecteur que je suis là. Mais tout ça est connu. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'un illustre maître ninja vient faire ici. »

Ignorant ces dernières remarques, Kakashi le relança :

« Son crétin de protecteur ? Qui est-ce ?

\- Iruka Umino. »

Kakashi n'aimait pas la façon dont le prisonnier prononçait ce nom aimé, en faisant rouler le r sur sa langue d'un air pervers.

« Parle moi un peu de cet Umino. »

Pour la première fois depuis son arrivée, Mizuki releva la tête et le regarda en face. Une lueur étrange dansait dans ses yeux sombres.

« Intéressant comme question… Iruka n'est pas quelqu'un d'assez important pour qu'on aille rechercher un vieux prisonnier oublié au fond de sa geôle. Ce n'est pas un démon renard, ou un ninja-copieur…

\- Contente toi de répondre à mes questions, ça vaut mieux pour toi » rétorqua Kakashi d'une voix menaçante.

Mizuki eut un nouveau rire sans joie.

« Bien… Après tout, Iruka n'est peut-être pas très puissant, mais ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'il attire l'attention des puissants. Ça m'a toujours étonné, non fasciné, de voir comment ce garçon banal attirait les éminents ninjas comme du miel. A commencer par le Troisième. Puis le démon renard, et maintenant le ninja-copieur… Oui, Iruka a quelque chose du miel. Il est sucré et doux, et tous les chasseurs sont attirés et veulent plonger leur museau dedans, quitte à le saccager. »

Kakashi n'aimait pas la tournure que prenait la conversation. Cette métaphore était trop dérangeante. Il coupa abruptement les considérations du jeune homme :

« Quel lien as tu avec Umino ? »

Mizuki cligna des paupières, comme étonné par la question. D'une voix douce, il répondit :

« J'étais son ami… »

Puis harponnant le regard de Kakashi, il rectifia :

« Son amant. »

Tous les muscles du jounin se contractèrent et il bénit son masque de cacher ses mâchoires serrées.

« Un type fascinant, ce Iruka. Pas le plus puissant ninja du village, mais très doué avec les gens... et délicieux au lit. Quand je m'ennuie, je repense à la façon dont son corps se cambrait quand je le pén…

\- On s'égare, articula Kakashi entre ses dents serrées. Depuis quand tu le connais ? »

Mizuki s'étira, passa ses bras derrière sa nuque et répondit d'une voix légère :

« Je l'ai repéré quand on était gosses, après la mort de ses parents. Il avait l'air si triste, et il faisait tellement d'efforts pour ne pas le montrer, c'était fascinant. Et puis tous ces gens qui tournaient autour de lui, qui le consolaient, le grondaient, l'aimaient, c'était fou… Même le Troisième l'avait pris en affection, alors que c'était qu'un gamin somme toute assez commun qui faisait des bêtises… »

Mizuki avait l'air de beaucoup s'amuser.

« Je suis devenu son ami, parce que je voulais comprendre. Et que j'adorais le voir souffrir… Je sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai toujours aimé ça. Ça me faisait bander. La première fois que je me suis masturbé, je l'ai imaginé pleurer. Il a des yeux très expressifs. Quand il a compris que je l'avais utilisé, j'ai pu voir son cœur se briser dans son regard. »

Kakashi se força à respirer profondément pour s'empêcher de tuer cet homme détraqué.

« Comment Iruka a pu sortir avec toi, un psychopathe ? »

Il y eut un silence, puis Mizuki éclata de rire. Ses quintes résonnèrent longtemps dans la prison.

« Ainsi j'avais raison, le grand ninja-copieur connaît Iruka… Et probablement intimement pour être venu jusqu'ici interroger l'obscur Mizuki.

\- Contente toi de répondre, ou je te ferai regretter tes éclats.

\- La douleur ne me fait pas peur… Au contraire. »

Mizuki releva le menton en signe de défi. L'estomac de Kakshi remua douloureusement, et pas à cause de l'alcool.

« J'ai toujours été doué pour la dissimulation. Aux yeux des autres gens, j'étais un homme sensible et prévenant, souriant, doux. Certes, je n'ai jamais eu l'éclat d'Iruka, mais personne n'a jamais soupçonné mes vraies pensées avant le soir où le démon-renard a tout fait foiré. »

Le prisonnier fit mine de réfléchir puis ajouta :

« A la réflexion, Iruka est le seul qui a eu des doutes. Des remarques que je laissais parfois échapper, un regard un peu trop sincère sur un enfant… Ou des gestes déplacés au lit… Mais il a toujours refusé d'y croire, chassant ces signes trop dérangeants. Jusqu'à ce que le démon-renard lui raconte tout. Ce morveux a réussi en un soir à détruire toute la confiance, toutes les illusions dont j'avais entouré Iruka pour l'endormir et le faire mien, pour l'utiliser comme je voulais. »

Kakashi avait envie de vomir. La seule pensée que cet homme tordu ait pu manipuler l'homme qu'il aimait, le toucher, le faire souffrir, lui donnait envie de réduire cette prison et son occupant en cendres.

« Tu aimes la cicatrice que je lui ai faite sur le dos ? J'avais prévu de le tuer avec ce Kunai, mais j'admets que l'idée de l'avoir marqué à vie me donne des frissons de plaisir.

\- Il suffit, j'ai entendu ce que je voulais, souffla le jounin, en proie à une violente nausée.

\- Ah bon ? Je pensais que ça t'intéressera d'en savoir plus sur ces gestes déplacés au lit qu'il s'efforçait de minimiser. Comme lorsque je le manipulais en jouant le sensible pour lui faire faire des choses qu'il ne voulait pas, ou lorsque je le droguais puis lui faisais l'amour alors qu'il dormait. »

C'en fut trop pour Kakashi. Son masque d'indifférence ne résista pas à cette révélation horrible et bien trop éclairante sur la réaction étrange de ce matin. Sa main crépita et la foudre se forma dans sa paume, hors de contrôle. La voix basse et menaçante, il dit :

« Tais toi, vermine. »

Mizuki regarda le légendaire éclair pourfendeur qui grossissait dans la main du ninja de génie, puis il sourit et s'avança, collant son visage contre la grille de fer.

« Sinon quoi, tu me tues ? Je n'attends que ça. La captivité à vie, ça devient long à la fin. »

Kakashi agrippa le col du prisonnier de sa main vide, sa raison balayée par une haine et une répulsion trop intenses pour être maîtrisées.

« Une fois il s'est réveillé alors que j'étais en lui, et il a eu l'air si horri…

\- TAIS TOI ! »

Le jounin pressa sa main contre la gorge de l'immonde jeune homme, étranglant ses mots empoisonnés dans sa gorge. Mais ce n'était encore pas assez : Mizuki le regardait toujours, les yeux embrumés de larmes et le sourire triomphant.

Alors il déchaîna son éclair de feu sur le bas-ventre du prisonnier puis s'enfuit sans un regard en arrière, sans savoir si le monstre vivait encore…

Il courut à travers les arbres, l'esprit enragé. Finalement, il aurait voulu ne rien savoir. L'idée de son Iruka violé par ce malade le rendait fou. Il finit par déboucher sur Konoha, trop tôt pour sa colère qui brûlait et lui intimait de courir jusqu'à l'épuisement. Alors il s'élança dans les rues remplies de lumière, le pas furieux et la tête pleine de noirceur, et il erra pendant des heures, sans un regard pour les passants.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il repère une queue de cheval noire familière dans la foule. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour, et en l'espace d'une seconde, il était auprès de son professeur, pour l'heure occupé à bavarder avec Kotetsu tout en portant une petite fille -probablement une de ses élèves- sur ses épaules.

Iruka tourna un visage surpris vers le nouvel arrivant et fronça légèrement les sourcils devant son expression chamboulée, puis il lui adressa son beau sourire et la rage de Kakashi s'atténua un peu. Il regarda le professeur déposer la fillette devant une maison et saluer sa mère avec chaleur, non sans rougir lorsque celle-ci fit une remarque sur la présence du ninja-copieur (est ce que quelqu'un dans le village ignorait encore qu'ils étaient ensembles?). Puis Kotetsu s'éclipsa à son tour, en partie parce que le regard de Kakashi se faisait de plus en plus insistant.

Alors seulement Iruka se tourna vers son petit ami et demanda, le front barré par une ride soucieuse :

« Qu'est ce que tu as ? Et pourquoi tu es parti sans un au-revoir ce matin ? Tu... »

Le reste de sa phrase fut étouffé dans un câlin intense. Iruka allait protester qu'il ne s'en tirerait pas comme ça, et puis il remarqua que les bras de Kakashi tremblaient et que son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine, encore plus vite qu'après ses retours de mission. Alors il se laissa couler dans l'étreinte serrée et enroula ses bras autour de son petit ami. Des secondes s'écoulèrent, puis des minutes. Les passants filaient autour d'eux, et les murmures se faisaient de plus en plus nombreux.

Quand enfin Kakashi le relâcha, son corps avait cessé de trembler et ses yeux avaient retrouvé leur apparente indifférence, bien qu'Iruka pouvait voir le feu qui couvait en dessous. Le chuunin glissa une main douce sur sa joue, sous son masque qu'il aurait arraché pour dévoiler son visage s'ils n'étaient pas au milieu d'une des rues les plus fréquentées du village.

« Tu es encore bourré, c'est ça ? »

Kakashi explosa de rire. Les passants ralentirent, curieux de surprendre le ninja légendaire en train d'agir comme un être humain normal. Iruka était lui de plus en plus gêné de se donner en spectacle et ne rêvait que de retourner chez eux pour consoler en privé l'homme qu'il aimait de quoi que ce soit qui lui était arrivé (l'alcool ? Naruto et ses deux comparses?).

Kakashi devait avoir une envie similaire, car il lui prit tendrement la main et avança vers ce qu'il avait fini par considérer leur maison. En chemin, il pencha sa tête vers l'oreille du professeur et lui souffla d'une voix étonnement vibrante :

« Je t'aime. »

Un Iruka rougissant lui répondit un « Je sais » embarrassé avant de lui taper sur la tête et d'ajouter « Tu es interdit d'alcool jusqu'à nouvel ordre ».

Comme le reste des passants et habitants de la rue, trois petites silhouettes regardèrent la scène avec intérêt. Puis Sasuke dissimula son ombre de sourire et haussa les épaules, marmonnant que Kakashi ferait mieux de les préparer à devenir de grands ninja et Sakura s'éventa en babillant sur la « mignonitude absolue de ce couple », jusqu'à ce que Sasuke fasse remarquer que ce mot n'existait pas. Naruto, lui, se contenta pour une fois de regarder en silence les deux jeunes gens disparaître, partagé entre l'amusement, le malaise, l'attendrissement et la frustration d'être exclu. Puis il décida de se faire inviter chez Ichiraku et courut après eux avec un grand sourire...

_J'ai déjà quelques idée pour un nouveau chapitre (avec un lemon haha, et plus de douceur que dans ce chapitre un peu dur), alors n'hésitez pas à me dire si vous êtes partants et ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre ci! _


	4. Chapter 4

_Et un dernier chapitre sous le signe de l'amour et d'un bon gros lemon!_

L'eau coulait sur ses épaules et Kakashi la regardait partir dans le siphon de la douche d'un œil morne, en pensant qu'il aurait bien voulu évacuer ses pensées lugubres par le même trou. Les révélations de ce monstre de Mizuki l'avaient profondément ébranlé. Chaque fois que ses mots empoisonnés rejaillissaient à la surface, son estomac se contractait et il avait à la fois envie de vomir, de frapper des murs et de serrer Iruka contre lui. Avec un faible sourire, le jounin marmonna :

« 'Ruka n'apprécierait probablement pas que je lui fasse un câlin tout en lui vomissant dans le cou et en détruisant son appartement.

\- Non effectivement, ça ne me dit pas. »

Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, le célèbre ninja-copieur sursauta. Il se retourna et découvrit son petit ami, occupé à se déshabiller avec un sourire amusé. Puis le jeune homme pénétra nu dans le douche, piétinant les sombres ruminations de son amant de ses pieds bruns. Il se serra contre le corps blanc ruisselant en grommelant « Laisse moi une place, ivrogne. » puis cala sa tête dans le creux du cou du jounin et croisa ses bras dans son dos.

Kakashi ferma les yeux et se coula dans cette impression de plénitude, avec les cheveux d'Iruka contre son menton, son souffle chaud à la jonction entre son cou et son tronc, les mains fermes juste au dessus de ses fesses et la peau tiède contre son torse, son ventre et ses jambes. L'eau continuait de tomber sur ses épaules et son dos, puis elle glissait le long de leurs corps, s'infiltrant entre leurs membres sans les séparer, douce et réparatrice.

Lorsque le corps plus petit s'agita contre lui, remettant de la distance entre eux, Kakshi grogna, mais en ouvrant les yeux, il tomba nez à nez avec un Iruka rayonnant qui approchait des mains pleines de savon de lui et la frustration disparut. Tout en parcourant sensuellement le corps blanc de ses mains savonneuses, le professeur entreprit de lui raconter sa journée en râlant que s'occuper de gamins insupportables et bruyants est compliqué quand on a mal à la tête. Kakashi hochait de temps en temps la tête pour montrer qu'il compatissait, mais le professeur faisait l'essentiel de la conversation, avec le ton faussement exaspéré qu'il utilisait toujours pour parler de ses mômes et qui dissimulait mal son affection. Une vague d'attendrissement soudaine fit s'avancer Kakashi vers son amant dans l'espoir d'un câlin, mais celui ci en avait décidé autrement et le fit pivoter sur lui même d'un geste sans réplique avant de s'attaquer à son dos. Le maître ninja commençait à suspecter son amant de s'attarder à dessein sur la région de ses fesses, rendant fou son bas ventre, lorsque la main délicieusement coupable interrompit son geste et que le menton d'Iruka frôla sa nuque.

« Bon, et toi, qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé pour que tu sois dans cet état ? »

En une fraction de seconde, Kakashi revit le sourire malsain de Mizuki puis entendit ses cris lorsque il lui avait brûlé le bas du corps.

« Rien. Juste une grosse gueule de bois. Et une envie de tuer trois de tes anciens élèves. »

Iruka le fit à nouveau pivoter, jusqu'à lui faire face. Son visage, encadré par ses cheveux noirs dégoulinants, était très sérieux.

« Rien d'autre ?

\- Rien d'autre.

\- Alors tu me feras le plaisir de ne pas tuer Naruto ce soir. Ce que tu fais en entraînement ne me regarde pas, mais quand je suis là, je veux que vous vous comportiez en personnes civilisées.

\- Alors je peux le tuer demain ? »

Iruka fondit sur lui et lui assena une tape sur l'épaule avant de l'embrasser fougueusement.

L'eau coulait toujours, leurs salives se mêlaient, et la virilité d'Iruka appuyait contre sa jambe. Tout en l'embrassant, le professeur recula, recula, jusqu'à ce que son dos touche le mur. Alors il lâcha les lèvres du jounin et glissa une main entre ses cuisses. Kakashi ne put retenir un juron lorsque les doigts bruns s'enroulèrent autour de son membre durcissant, envoyant une décharge de plaisir dans tout son corps.

« Tu veux faire l'amour ? commença Kakshi, surpris.

\- Je ne me pensais pas si subtil, rigola le chuunin. Ça te dit? »

En guise de réponse, le ninja-copieur attrapa le gel lubrifiant derrière eux (ils en avaient semé un peu partout dans l'appartement, précisément pour ce genre de situation.). Tandis qu'il en imprégnait ses doigts, ceux de son amant couraient sur sa peau, s'attardant sur ses fesses musclées et sur ses tétons sensibles, les frôlant à peine puis les serrant soudain, ce qui avait pour effet de faire monter son désir et une certaine partie de son anatomie. Kakashi pressa son corps contre le chuunin, le bloquant contre le mur, puis il enfouit son visage dans ses cheveux et murmura d'une voix rendue rauque par le désir :

« Je t'aime tellement 'Ruka. »

Le professeur ne put réprimer un frisson. Non pas à cause du doigt humide de lubrifiant qui venait de s'introduire en lui, avec douceur mais détermination, mais bien à cause de l'intensité avec laquelle son petit ami lui avait répété son amour. Il releva la tête et rencontra le regard brillant de Kakashi. D'un doigt précautionneux, il redessina sa cicatrice, caressant cette ligne qui allait de son oeuil au bas de sa joue avec tendresse.

Un deuxième doigt se fraya un chemin en lui, lui arrachant un petit hoquet que Kakashi cueillit dans un baiser enflammé. Partout Kakashi était sur lui, en lui, dans son torse qui pesait contre son torse, dans sa main qui caressait sa hanche, dans sa langue qui tournait dans sa bouche et dans ses doigts qui avançaient toujours plus loin dans son intimité, titillant sa prostate. Iruka se sentait submergé par ces vagues de plaisir qui assaillaient son corps partout à la fois, en même temps, comme si son amant l'engloutissait entièrement. Ses jambes se mirent à trembler, perdant la maîtrise sous ces assauts répétés et il aurait glissé si un bras blanc ne l'avait pas rattrapé.

Kakashi sortit délicatement ses doigts de son entrée désormais avide, posa ses bras musclés sous ses fesses et le souleva. Il plongea ses yeux brillants de désir et d'amour dans ceux du professeur et chuchota :

« Ça va ? »

Incapable de répondre, Iruka enroula ses bras autour des épaules fermes et ses jambes autour de son bassin, offrant son intimité au membre dressé de son amant.

Kakashi entra en lui en un geste si naturel qu'on eut dit que leurs corps étaient faits pour s'emboîter. Le corps d'Iruka se resserra instinctivement autour de lui, comme pour le garder, ce qui fit gémir le jounin. Le professeur posa sa tête sur le crâne de son amant, et Kakashi fut englouti dans un flot de cheveux noirs humides. Il savoura cette sensation de douce captivité, goûtant la peau pressée contre lui, les bras et les jambes qui l'emprisonnaient de leur amour, le rideau noir devant son visage et la chaleur accueillante autour de sa virilité.

Puis il sentit le souffle chaud d'Iruka contre son visage, comme un nectar divin :

« Prends moi 'Kashi. »

Et il sombra dans l'ivresse.

Il commença à bouger, tout en agrippant férocement les fesses rondes pour éviter qu'Iruka ne tombe. A chaque mouvement de son bassin, il s'enfonçait plus profondément dans ce nid tendre et délicieusement serré, et à chaque fois il sentait le corps d'Iruka frissonner et sa respiration devenir plus rapide et plus torride, contre son visage. Rendu ivre par le bonheur de son corps et les réactions de son aimé, Kakashi se retira complètement, arrachant un petit hoquet au chuunin, puis ramena ses fesses vers lui et plongea tout entier.

Ils crièrent en même temps, balayés par un plaisir d'une telle intensité que c'en était presque douloureux. Les bras et les jambes du professeur rentrèrent dans le dos et les hanches du plus âgé, comme pour se fondre en lui, et Kakashi plaqua Iruka contre le mur pour pousser la pénétration jusqu'au bout, s'écrasant les doigts au passage.

Puis il écarta à nouveau le bassin pour prendre de l'élan avant de retrouver la complétude, faisant claquer ses testicules contre les fesses d'Iruka. Il répéta ce geste avec ivresse, encore et encore, sous la cascade de la douche et des cheveux noirs, jusqu'à ce que son corps n'en puisse plus de plaisir, et encore après.

Pressé entre son amant et le mur, Iruka suffoquait. Tout n'était que plaisir, des vagues intenses et désordonnées qui jetaient son corps dans un tourbillon de sensations trop fortes, trop bonnes, et à chaque fois que Kakshi plongeait en lui, il le dérobait un peu plus, lui volant le contrôle de son corps et de sa voix d'un mouvement adroit ou d'une pression sur la prostate.

Perdu dans ce chaos parfait, Iruka ne se sentit même pas venir. Mais il sentit de manière décuplée l'explosion de Kakashi, avec la secousse intense puis la délivrance spectaculaire, et tout ce liquide qui jaillissait en lui, le remplissant de son amant.

« Ca va 'Ruka ? »

Le jeune homme se rendit compte qu'il haletait, la tête baissée contre le cou de son petit ami, les jambes furieusement serrées autour de ses hanches et les ongles enfoncés dans ses épaules. Il essaya de répondre pour rassurer Kakashi et effacer l'inquiétude dans sa voix, mais les mots tournaient dans sa tête et le souffle lui manquait. Alors il leva la bouche et emprisonna les lèvres du jounin entre ses dents, les mordillant avec passion. Il décolla ses ongles de la peau et les plongea dans la chevelure blanche, attaquant les oreilles qu'il savait sensible.

Kakashi euh un hoquet et Iruka sentit que sa virilité auparavant molle durcissait légèrement au fond de son intimité. Il l'enserra avec passion et le ninja-copieur s'effondra dans la douche, emportant Iruka dans sa chute.

« IRUKA ! ON Y VA BIENTÔT ? »

Le chuunin, étalé de tout son long et noyé sous le flot diluvien de la douche, grimaça et jura silencieusement, faisant rire le jeune homme sous lui.

« IRUKAAAAA ! JE SUIS PRÊT ET IL EST 19 H, COMME PRÉVU ! SI TU SORS PAS DE LA DOUCHE JE VIENS TE CHERCHER ! »

Voyant l'expression de son petit ami, Kakashi se boucha les oreilles en toute hâte.

« JE SUIS ICI CHEZ MOI, ESPÈCE DE SALE MORVEUX ! T'ES DÉJÀ PAS SENCE VENIR SANS FRAPPER, ALORS SI TU T'AVISES DE FAIRE QUOI QUE CE SOIT JE TE FOUS DEHORS ET PAS D'ICHIRAKU PENDANT TROIS MOIS ! »

* * *

Kakashi regardait Naruto engloutir son quatrième bol de ramen en répandant la moitié sur ses habits et la table, et il se sentait presque attendri. Peut-être que ça venait du sentiment nouveau de familiarité qu'avait cette scène. Plus personne ne s'étonnait de les voir venir tous les trois chez Ichiraku, et les habitués commençaient même à ajouter aux salutations enjouées à Iruka et Naruto un signe de main timide vers lui quand ils allaient s'asseoir à une table. Naruto passait toujours les premières minutes à le surveiller intensément, guettant le moment où il retirerait son masque pour manger son bol, et lui s'amusait à faire des feintes comme se gratter le nez ou tirer légèrement sur le bord du tissu histoire de le faire tourner en bourrique. C'était devenu une sorte de jeu entre eux, et même quand Iruka leur intimait d'arrêter leurs bêtises et de manger, sa voix trahissait plus d'amusement que d'agacement.

Et puis Naruto ouvrit sa grande bouche et fit tout foirer en lui demandant pourquoi il avait soudainement posé des questions sur Mizuki ce matin et où il était allé l'après-midi…

* * *

Une heure plus tard, le ninja copieur attendait son jugement, assis sur le lit dont Iruka allait probablement lui refuser l'accès, au vu de la tête qu'il avait faite lorsque le gamin avait ouvert sa fichue bouche. Et ça n'arrangeait pas son humeur de savoir que ce boulet de Naruto avait en plus gagné le droit de dormir ici, dans la petite chambre où il squattait parfois quand Iruka craquait et l'autorisait à venir. Kakashi se demandait s'il réussirait lui aussi à amadouer son petit ami avec un regard de chien battu et une référence à ses parents morts lorsque le concerné déboula dans la chambre et claqua la porte derrière lui, l'air à peu près aussi amène qu'Ibiki en pleine séance de torture.

« J'ai installé le lit de Naruto et je lui ai dit de pas venir nous déranger. » déclara le professeur d'une voix froide.

Kakashi tenta une boutade :

« Ca veut dire qu'on va pouvoir faire l'amour comme des bêtes ? »

Iruka eut l'air à peu près aussi amusé que Sasuke par une blague de Naruto. Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et avança vers l'un des plus grands ninja de Konoha, lequel ne se sentait plus si grand que ça pour l'heure et préféra reculer prudemment.

« C'est quoi ces histoires avec Mizuki ?

\- Euh, je me posais des questions sur qui c'est, rien de plus.

\- Et si tu as disparu tout l'après midi, c'est sûrement pas lié à ces questions ? Et si tu avais l'air si bizarre après, c'est juste à cause de l'alcool, et pas à cause de ces histoires sur Mizuki, C'EST CA ? »

Kakashi se recroquevilla sur lui même.

« OU ÉTAIS TU CET APRÈS MIDI KAKASHI ? »

Le jounin ferma les yeux.

« J'étais allé voir Mizuki, en prison.

\- ET POURQUOI CA ?

\- Pour l'interroger.

\- SUR ?

\- Je voulais savoir ce que… qui il était. Pour toi. »

Iruka se figea. Une longue minute s'écoula, étouffante. Kakashi aurait préféré la colère d'Iruka, des cris voire un coup de poing à ce silence terrible.

« Je suis désolé 'Ruka. »

Après une longue inspiration, celui ci demanda :

« Et qu'est ce qu'il t'a raconté ? »

Kakashi détourna les yeux.

« Suffisamment de choses pour que je comprenne que c'est pas un type bien. »

Iruka se laissa tomber sur le lit, à côté de lui. A nouveau, un silence lourd s'imisca entre eux. Puis, les yeux résolument tournés vers le plafond, le professeurmurmura :

« On a été ensemble. Avant qu'il révèle sa vraie nature et piège Naruto.

\- Je sais, répondit Kakashi avec douceur.

\- Je ne savais pas qu'il était comme ça, je … Enfin des fois il faisait des choses… Mais je me disais toujours... »

Iruka semblait démuni et Kakashi détestait ça. Il espérait que Mizuki souffrait énormément dans sa prison, et qu'il souffrirait à vie.

Le ninja copieur posa sa main sur celle de son petit ami et la caressa doucement.

« J'ai été aveugle. » murmura Iruka avec une amertume et un dégoût de soi qui transpercèrent le coeur de Kakashi.

Le jounin se redressa et prit le visage de son amant entre ses mains, le forçant à le regarder.

« Ça suffit. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Ce type était un malade, et personne n'a rien vu venir. »

Voyant qu'Iruka ouvrait la bouche pour répliquer, il ajouta d'une voix tendre :

« Si je ne t'ai rien dit, c'est justement pour t'éviter de ressasser le passé. Ce connard dépérit en prison, et ce jusqu'à sa mort. Tu es avec tes amis et tes élèves, loin de lui. Et je suis là avec toi,pour aussi longtemps que tu voudras de moi, et je t'aime. Même cet imbécile de Naruto dort à côté, en sécurité. Enfin autant qu'un apprenti ninja génial avec un démon renard en lui peut être en sécurité dans un village de ninjas. »

La tristesse disparut enfin du visage d'Iruka et Kakashi avec soulagement retrouva le sourire de son amant. Il envisageait tout juste de baisser son masque pour embrasser cette bouche souriante lorsqu'il vit une tache orange filer à l'horizon.

« NARUTO ! QU'EST CE QUE TU FOUS DEHORS ? »

Iruka tourna la tête vers la fenêtre, l'air garçon en question s'immobilisa sur le toit des voisins et jeta un regard mi étonné, mi fâché vers le jounin, puis il reprit sa fuite dans la nuit.

Sauf que Kakashi ne s'était pas évertué à remonter le moral à son petit ami pour qu'un sale môme gâche tout en lui faisant faux bond. Il jaillit hors de la maison, attrapa le fuyard par le col puis le ramena dans la chambre et le déposa devant Iruka, comme un chaton capricieux.

« Naruto, pourquoi tu… » attaqua le professeur avant de s'arrêter net et de froncer les sourcils.

« Tu as pleuré ? »

Le garçon secoua vivement la tête en signe de dénégation, mais ses yeux rouges et ses paupières gonflées le trahissaient. Kakashi se demanda comment il avait pu passer à côté.

« Tu ne voulais pas dormir ici ? Reprit Iruka d'une voix radoucie.

\- Si, mais pas si ça provoque une dispute entre vous. »

Iruka et Kakashi échangèrent un regard. Interprétant mal ce silence, Naruto reprit précipitamment :

« Kakashi est certes un pervers naze et indigne de toi (l'intéressé haussa un sourcil) mais vous avez l'air heureux ensemble. Alors j'ai pas envie que tu le chasses parce que je viens.

\- Qui t'a dit que je voulais chasser Kakashi ?

\- T'es pas spécialement discret quand tu es fâché. Tu cries très fort. »

Iruka eut une subite envie de taper Kakashi, qui hochait la tête avec empressement. A la place, il fit l'adulte responsable et répondit calmement à son ancien élève :

« Alors oui, peut-être que j'étais un peu fâché, et peut-être qu'on s'est un peu disputé, mais c'est fini, et surtout ça n'a rien à voir avec toi.

\- C'est pas parce que je suis resté dormir ?

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux que ça me foute que tu dormes ici ? » répliqua Kakashi en relevant la tête du Paradis du batifolage (quand est ce que ce crétin avait attrapé ce livre?).

Naruto lui tira la langue. Son maître ninja tourna une page avec une indifférence étudiée. Iruka réprima une furieuse envie de chasser les deux hors de sa chambre et puisa dans ses dernières forces pour demander d'une voix aimable :

« Est ce qu'il y a quelque chose qui te tracasse ? »

Naruto et Kakashi répondirent en même temps :

« J'ai peur que tu m'abandonnes.

\- C'est normal que les voisins nous fassent des doigts d'honneur ? »

Il fallut quelques secondes au chuunin pour assimiler les informations. Puis il passa sa main dans les cheveux de Naruto et les ébouriffa encore plus qu'avant, malgré ses protestations.

« C'est quoi ces idées stupides ?

\- Benh avec Kakashi qui est là, tu n'es plus seul et…

\- Et tu crois qu'il peut te remplacer ? Mais qui viderait ma paye de prof en ramens alors ? Et qui viendrait envahir ma maison pour raconter que Sasuke est un crétin amorphe, que Sakura est super jolie et que Kakashi est un pervers ? »

Après quelques secondes de lutte acharnée, Naruto finit par abandonner et laisser son ancien professeur emmêler ses cheveux.

« Les voisins se sont recouchés, signala Kakashi par dessus son livre.

\- On ferait bien de faire pareil. Demain j'ai cours, et vous aussi. »

Après une hésitation, Iruka se tourna vers Naruto :

« Tu veux dormir avec moi, exceptionnellement ?

\- CARREMENT!

\- Les voisins sont de retour » annonça Kakashi.

Un shuriken fila par la fenêtre et fut intercepté par le ninja copieur juste avant qu'il ne s'écrase dans le mur.

« Ils ont l'air fâchés. » commenta il de sa voix égale, toujours plongé dans le livre de Jiraya.

Naruto monta deux yeux implorants vers Iruka et demanda :

« Il peut dormir dehors ? »

Quand Iruka fit mine d'hésiter, Kakashi daigna enfin lever les yeux de son bouquin…

Quelques minutes plus tard, Kakashi maudissait mentalement Iruka et sa générosité déplacée. Forcément, Naruto s'était placé entre lui et Iruka. Tourné vers son ancien professeur, il n'arrêtait pas de lui parler de choses inintéressantes comme les différentes teintes que prenaient les cheveux de Sakura selon l'éclairage ou son classement des différentes recettes de ramen. Et il prenait la moitié du lit, poussant régulièrement Kakashi vers le bord avec des coups de pieds tout sauf involontaires. Pour couronner le tout, le jounin était contraint de dormir avec son masque.

Au bout d'une éternité, Iruka intima à Naruto de se la fermer et tourna sur le côté, coupant court aux interrogations de l'enfant sur quel type de sexy jutsu marcherait le plus sur lui, vu qu'il aimait les hommes. Un silence bienvenu enveloppa les trois silhouettes, et Kakashi se laissa enfin glisser dans le sommeil. Il manqua presque le murmure de Naruto :

« Iruka, je suis désolé pour ça. »

Le ninja copieur ouvrit un œil et vit que l'enfant pointait la grosse cicatrice qui traversait le dos de son ancien professeur.

« Ne le sois pas. C'est ma préférée, parce qu'elle me rappelle que j'ai pu protéger quelqu'un que j'aime.

\- Ouais, enfin c'est surtout moi qui t'ai protégé au final.

\- Maintenant ferme la ou je te mets dehors. »

Pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, Kakashi se sentit attendri. Peut-être que le gosse n'était pas si désagréable que ça…

Et puis le gosse se retourna et lui demanda pourquoi il avait des traces de griffures dans le dos, provoquant un « NARUTOOO ! » tonitruant suivi d'un jet d'un shuriken géant qui vint se ficher dans le mur.

_Alors, ça vous a plu?_

_A priori, j'ai fini, sauf si vous me demandez une suite ou que j'ai une nouvelle idée de chapitre. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, je lirai (et répondrai!) à vos messages avec plaisir _


	5. Chapter 5

_Me revoilà avec quelques chapitres en tête, pour une petite continuation... En espérant que ça vous plaira! _

Sakura ne comprenait pas pourquoi Naruto avait l'air autant énervé par le retard de maître Kakashi. Ce n'était vraiment pas une nouveauté, le jounin les faisait poireauter presque tous les jours et il ne s'était encore écoulé que trois quart d'heure, ce qui restait raisonnable pour lui. Jeter des shuriken en insultant le ninja copieur n'arrangerait rien. Et l'attitude indifférente de Sasuke était autrement plus classe. Appuyé d'un mouvement nonchalant contre un arbre, le garçon aux cheveux noirs avait le regard perdu dans le vide, ce qui lui donnait un air encore plus mystérieux et inaccessible que d'habitude.

« Arrête de brailler, ça changera rien et ça m'empêche de penser » explosa Sakura, avant de compléter dans sa tête : « de penser à Sasuke et à son air ténébreux beaucoup trop sexy. »

-Comment veux tu que je me calme, quand ce crétin n'est toujours pas là ALORS QU'IL ÉTAIT PRÊT A PARTIR IL Y A UNE HEURE ? »

Sakura décrocha enfin son regard de Sasuke et se tourna vers Naruto :

« Comment ça ?

\- J'ai dormi chez Iruka hier. Kakashi s'est réveillé en même temps que lui et a mangé son petit déjeuner avec avant qu'il parte à l'Académie. Il était prêt ! ET IL A OSE ME DIRE DE PARTIR EN AVANCE, QU'IL ME REJOINDRAIT ! »

Un long silence accueillit sa déclaration. Puis Sakura glapit :

« Tu as dormi chez Iruka-sensei ? Avec maître Kakashi ? »

Naruto hocha vivement la tête, l'air de ne pas comprendre ce qui était étonnant.

Le cœur de la jeune fille s'emballa et elle sentit ses joues s'empourprer lorsqu'elle reprit :

« Et tu les as vu… tu sais…(Les yeux du garçon s'agrandirent et son visage vira au cramoisi.) S'embrasser ? »

Un mélange d'étonnement et de soulagement coula sur les traits de Naruto, les détendant. Mentalement, Sakura prit note qu'il y avait matière à creuser. Ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire lorsque le magnifique garçon sur sa droite émit un soupir magnétique et déclara de sa belle voix grave :

« Tu es vraiment une perverse, Sakura »

Rougissant de plus belle, Sakura essaya de se justifier :

« Mais bien sur que non ! C'est pour savoir si Naruto a vu le visage de Kakashi ! »

Un silence concentré apprit à la jeune fille qu'elle avait réussi à capter l'attention de ses deux compagnons.

« Il doit bien le retirer quand il embrasse Iruka-sensei, non ? »

Comme un seul homme, les trois enfants se rapprochèrent. Un même sourire étira leurs lèvres. Pour une fois, la rivalité et l'agacement avaient fait place à la complicité…

« Yo. »

Kakashi haussa un sourcil en voyant ses élèves sursauter puis le saluer en bredouillant. Il avait espéré découvrir trois paires d'yeux furieuses et accusatrices -il avait fait exprès de se lever tôt pour que Naruto puisse passer le mot et attiser leur colère commune- pas des regards attentifs et curieux !

* * *

Iruka ne s'attendait pas à ce que Naruto, Sakura et Sasuke viennent s'incruster chez lui après sa journée de cours, et les deux derniers ne s'attendaient pas à voir leur ancien professeur avec un tablier de cuisine violet revendiquant le statut de « Cuisinier le plus sexy de Konoha ».

Les joues du chuunin et de Sakura s'empourprèrent en miroir, tandis que Sasuke étouffait un infime sourire et que Naruto, le seul à ne pas sembler déstabilisé, s'engouffrait dans la cuisine en criant qu'il avait faim.

En l'espace de quelques secondes, Iruka retrouva le chaos d'une salle de classe et ses réflexes de professeur. Comme une tornade, il courut ramasser les habits et affaires diverses que Naruto laissait comme à son habitude traîner derrière lui, répondit aux questions intrusives d'une Sakura toujours très rouge, continua à peler les champignons qui l'attendaient sur le rebord de l'évier, intercepta le couteau que Naruto brandissait prétendument pour l'aider, récupéra Sasuke qui s'était exilé dans le coin le plus obscur du séjour, referma le tiroir que Sakura venait d'ouvrir en espérant qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de voir le tube de lubrifiant puis plongea sous l'eau le champignon que Naruto venait Dieu sait comment de transformer en torche enflammée.

Iruka commençait à devenir fou -la fin de sa journée de travail était censée marquer un retour au calme- lorsque les trois enfants disparurent soudainement. Mais le répit fut de courte durée puisque presque aussitôt, son petit ami déboula et le rejoignit devant l'évier en pestant bruyamment contre Gaï qui le poursuivait depuis des jours pour prétendument lui délivrer des nouvelles « de la plus haute et flamboyante importance » et surtout un « câlin d'amitié viril pour renforcer des liens aussi forts et émouvants que la jeunesse ».

Kakashi se tut enfin, mais le regard concupiscent qu'il posa sur son tablier alerta Iruka quelques secondes avant que le ninja-copieur plonge une main aventureuse sous la ficelle du tablier, vers ses fesses, et monte l'autre vers son propre masque…

Le professeur évita la catastrophe à l'aide d'un formidable coup de poing dans le nez de son amant. Kakashi s'écrasa sur le sol et monta un regard étonné et blessé vers Iruka, mais le retour subit de Naruto suffit à expliquer son geste. Jaillissant de sous une commode, le garçon se jeta sur le jounin en criant :

« J'AI DIT PAS DE GESTES PERVERS SUR IRUKA SENSEI ! »

Sakura et Sasuke se manifestèrent à leur tour, faisant brièvement apparaître un air dépassé dans les yeux de leur maître ninja. Iruka remarqua non sans malaise que Sasuke passait un mouchoir à Sakura, laquelle saignait du nez et avait le regard un peu trouble. Puis il vit que Naruto et Kakashi se livraient à un combat destructeur pour ses meubles et sa vaisselle et il vida tout l'air de ses poumons en hurlant :

« CA SUFFIIIIT ! »

Les murs tremblèrent, mais les deux belligérants s'immobilisèrent et quatre paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers lui.

« Maintenant vous allez me faire le plaisir de sortir de mes pattes et de me laisser cuisiner en paix. Et je vous INTERDIS de vous battre. Je tiens à mon appart. Compris ? »

* * *

Sakura s'était déjà demandé ce que maître Kakashi savait faire en dehors de son métier de ninja. Apparemment, pas une visite.

Après le coup de semonce d'Iruka sensei, elle avait proposé au jounin de leur faire visiter l'appartement. Il les trimbalait depuis d'une salle à l'autre, montrant d'une main molle l'intérieur et délivrant des informations peu éclairantes comme « Voilà, la c'est une autre pièce. » ou « Là, y a Pakkun qui est interdit parce qu'il a mangé un chausson de 'Ruka. » Lorsqu'ils passèrent devant la chambre d'Iruka, il dit « Là y a le lit. » et Sakura sentit le rouge monter aux joues en imaginant ses deux Sensei serrés l'un contre l'autre sous la couverture, nus. La voix de Sasuke la tira de cette image mentale dangereusement sensuelle :

« Pourquoi y a un shuriken énorme fiché dans le mur ? »

Pour changer, la réponse du ninja copieur ne fut pas d'une grande aide :

« Parce qu'il a atterri là. »

Peu après, la voix tonitruante d'Iruka les rappela dans le séjour où ils furent réquisitionnés de force pour mettre la table. Sakura n'aurait jamais osé confier des assiettes à Naruto, mais cela se déroula contre toute attente plutôt bien, en partie parce que maître Kakashi rattrapa deux assiettes avec un geste si automatisé que Sakura soupçonna que ce n'était pas la première fois…

Le repas fut joyeux et animé. Sasuke et Naruto commencèrent un concours de qui mange le plus et le plus vite qui se solda par une PLS chez Naruto et une pâleur presque verdâtre chez Sasuke, Iruka sensei fit la conversation avec Sakura avec la politesse et l'attention qui le caractérisait, et Kakashi réussit l'exploit de finir son assiette en quelques secondes, alors que les deux garçons étaient concentrés sur leurs assiettes et que Sakura qui ne l'avait pas lâché de l'oeil malgré sa conversation avec Iruka sensei avait tourné la tête pour admirer un tableau de la maison.

Puis après avoir partagé une tasse de thé avec Iruka sensei pendant que le ninja-copieur et Naruto étaient de corvée vaisselle, les trois enfants furent amenés vers la sortie et déposés dans la rue avec un petit paquet de gâteaux (« cadeau de la maison » d'Iruka sensei), un sourire bienveillant de leur ancien professeur et un « Ouste » de leur professeur actuel. Le plan de Sakura avait échoué, mais elle se dit en serrant son paquet de gâteaux qu'elle ne regrettait rien.

« C'est à refaire ! » s'exclama joyeusement Naruto.

Sakura hocha vivement la tête, et même Sasuke fit un petit signe d'acquiescement… avant de sauter vers le caniveau et de vomir son repas, sous les rires victorieux de Naruto…

* * *

« C'est pas possible de s'incruster comme ça chez les gens, grogna Iruka. J'ai pas souvenir d'avoir été aussi mal élevé dans mon enfance. »

Kakashi tourna une page du Paradis du Batifolage sans répondre, principalement parce qu'il essayait de contenir ses désirs pour le professeur qui était allongé sur le dos, la tête sur les jambes du jounin, dangereusement proche de son entre-jambe. Iruka tourna la tête et le ninja-copieur sentit son souffle tiède contre son ventre.

« Qu'est ce que tu en penses, 'Kashi?

\- J'en pense que tu es un mauvais acteur, et que tu avais l'air absolument ravi d'accueillir les mômes. »

Dans sa tête, il ajouta « et que tu fais un papa très touchant et très sexy. »

Iruka leva la main et retira le livre pornographique de devant le visage du jounin, faisant apparaître ce beau visage brun aux yeux noirs brillants et aux cheveux détachés que Kakashi avait justement voulu cacher derrière le livre orange, sachant qu'Iruka était généralement d'humeur plutôt chaste après le repas.

« Tu devrais aller voir Gaï, c'est peut-être vraiment important ce qu'il voulait te dire.

\- Aucune nouvelle ne peut valoir la peine d'un câlin « tendre et fougueux ». »

Une lueur familière s'alluma dans le regard sombre de son amant.

« Je ne savais pas que tu n'aimais pas les câlins tendres et fougueux. Tu aurais pu me le dire avant. »

Et le jeune homme pressa ses mains dans le dos de jounin puis colla son nez contre le ventre et embrassa doucement la peau sous le nombril, faisant sauter le désir de Kakashi. Les mains brunes pressèrent le dos blanc tandis que le chuunin se relevait peu à peu, dévorant de baisers le torse de son amant. Lorsqu'Iruka mordilla ses tétons à travers son habit, la virilité de l'ex Anbu acheva de se réveiller, et il ramena d'un geste le corps de son amant sur lui pour le lui signaler.

Avec un petit rire sensuel, Iruka poursuivit son chemin, attaquant ses épaules et son cou de mille baisers, léchouilles et mordillements. La respiration de Kakashi accéléra. Pressée contre son entrejambe, la virilité de son petit ami se dressait à son tour, gonflée d'un désir grandissant. Il glissa ses mains sous le t-shirt du chuunin et empoigna sa poitrine, malaxant la peau avec ivresse. Les doigts de son amant s'infiltrèrent sous son masque, faisant courir un frisson d'anticipation sur cette région de peau particulièrement sensible…

Et puis Kakashi vit les trois têtes qui les regardaient derrière la fenêtre, avec des grands yeux ronds, un air gêné pour Naruto, hébété pour Sasuke, et un saignement de nez massif pour Sakura...

_Même si je publie de manière irrégulière, je continue! Alors gardez un oeil sur cette fic, et n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, c'est ce qui me motive à poursuivre :)_


	6. Chapter 6

_C'est vraiment très très irrégulier comme rythme de publication! Mais voici la suite, qui sera suivie d'encore 2 chapitres au moins... En espérant que vous êtes toujours là, malgré le laps de temps!_

Un de ces jours, Kakashi allait exploser et faire l'amour à Iruka devant les enfants.

Depuis ce jour maudit où les sales mioches avaient failli le voir enlever son masque (et accessoirement assister à une scène interdite à un public si jeune, surtout lorsque ledit public connaît intimement les deux protagonistes de cette scène), sa vie avait tourné au cauchemar. Il ne pouvait pas embrasser son professeur sans découvrir un de ses élèves dans un coin, qu'ils soient dans un bar, dans une ruelle censée être déserte ou chez Iruka. A croire que les mômes n'avaient que ça à faire. Le pire, c'était que même lorsqu'il n'y avait personne, ils avaient trop peur de trouver un bébé ninja aux cheveux blonds ou roses caché dans un placard pour donner libre cours à leurs désirs et se sauter dessus comme des lapins. Kakashi ne s'était jamais senti aussi frustré de toute sa vie.

Pour se venger, il faisait poireauter ses tortionnaires de plus en plus longtemps, jusqu'à cinq heures un jour qu'il était particulièrement remonté, son baiser d'au-revoir du matin ayant été gâché par l'évanouissement d'une Sakura hémorragique. Gaï pâtissait aussi de sa colère et ne cessait de lui courir après pour lui délivrer cette information capitale et ce câlin monumental qu'il lui promettait à force cris dans tout le village. Si Iruka réussissait à enseigner comme avant, traitant ses élèves avec la justice et la bonté qui le caractérisaient, les ninja qui rendaient leurs rapports au bureau n'avaient pas cette chance. Kakashi avait vu certains des jounin les plus craints de Konoha se tasser devant un Iruka fulminant sur la piètre qualité de tel ou tel rapport.

Et puis arriva le jour fatidique. Depuis que les gosses avaient fait irruption dans son couple, Kakashi regardait cette date approcher avec une crainte grandissante. Il s'était promis de tout régler avant qu'elle n'arrive… Pourtant le matin même, il n'eut droit qu'à un câlin chaste et un baiser sur le front avant que le professeur n'aille s'enfermer dans la salle de bains. Le plus rageant était que le ninja-copieur soupçonnait son petit ami de s'occuper seul de l'érection que son pyjama n'avait pu lui cacher (depuis qu'ils étaient épié, Iruka ne dormait même plus nu, ce que le jounin trouvait incroyablement dommage). Lorsqu'il reparut enfin, habillé en ninja, le ponctuel professeur frôlait le retard. Aussi disparut il après un trop rapide « A ce soir 'Kashi chéri. » assorti d'une caresse timide sur sa joue… Ou plutôt sur son masque. Ce masque qu'il n'avait plus quitté depuis presque deux semaines, parce que trois rigolos avaient décidé de voir ce qui se cachait dessous.

Le ninja-copieur se retourna dans le lit vide, puis après un soupir fatigué, il alla sous la douche, où le tube de lubrifiant lui renvoya sa solitude, puis se traîna jusqu'au séjour où la table lui parut désespérément grande et vide. Mais c'est lorsqu'il vit le tablier « Cuisinier le plus sexy de Konoha » qui pendait tristement sur la chaise d'en face que le jounin prit sa décision.

Le visage tourné vers la fenêtre, il croqua dans une pomme.

Un hoquet suivi de chuchotements ébahis inscrivit un sourire sur ses lèvres. Laissant son masque sur la table, il avança vers le rebord et jeta le trognon dans les bosquets. Avec un « aïe », une tête jaillit des buissons et laissa apparaître un front rouge et des yeux partagés entre accusation et ahurissement.

« Bonjour Sasuke. Fais attention, avec une telle expression, je pourrais te confondre avec Naruto. Même Sakura ne reconnaîtrait pas son beau-garçon-ténébreux-trop-cool-pour-sourire. Qui sait, peut-être qu'elle te remplacera par Naruto ? »

Deux formes jaillirent hors des bosquets, de part et d'autre du garçon mortifié qui avait retrouvé un visage blasé et sombre.

« Ce mec ne me ressemblera jamais !

\- Jamais je remplacerai Sasuke par Naruto ! »

Mais le cœur n'y était pas. Les phrases même moururent sur les lèvres de Naruto et Sakura lorsque leurs visages se retrouvèrent à quelques centimètres du visage de leur maître. Le visage nu. Sans masque…

Naruto se frotta les paupières puis ouvrit et ferma la bouche plusieurs fois sans rien dire, comme un poisson hors de l'eau. Sasuke, qui s'efforçait de garder une expression neutre, finit par détourner les yeux et admirer le mur, et Sakura, les yeux écarquillés et les joues roses, s'éventait de la main.

« Satisfaits ? » demanda Kakashi en s'avançant encore, savourant sa victoire.

Sakura trébucha et tomba en arrière dans le bosquet.

Naruto, lui, hurla :

« ELLES SONT OU TES LÈVRES DE POISSON ? TON MENTON EN FORME DE FESSES ? ET TES BALAFRES ? TA PETITE VÉROLE ?

\- Rien que ça ? »

Naruto plissa les yeux, l'air de réfléchir intensément, puis après un effort énorme, ses traits se détendirent et un sourire malicieux mangea son visage.

« Bon, c'est un peu décevant, mais j'imagine que c'est mieux pour Iruka. Il peut continuer à sortir avec toi. »

Kakashi haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

« Benh oui, j'aurais pas voulu qu'il sorte avec un moche. Déjà un pervers c'est limite, mais un moche c'est hors de question. »

Sakura, qui relevait une tête pleine de branches et d'égratignures, hocha vivement la tête.

« Oui, Iruka-sensei mérite quelqu'un de beau pour... »

La jeune fille s'interrompit brutalement et rougit. Blasé, Sasuke lui passa un mouchoir sorti d'on ne sait où.

Kakashi se dit qu'il ne comprendrait jamais les enfants, et que c'était peut-être signe d'une bonne santé mentale.

« Bon, maintenant que vous avez vu mon visage, je ne veux plus jamais vous voir nous épier. Et si je trouve la moindre trace de vous avant après demain matin, je vous tue. Compris ? »

Le ton de Kakashi était tellement menaçant que même Naruto et Sasuke acquiescèrent.

« Alors CASSEZ VOUS !

\- Juste, pourquoi tu caches ton… commença Naruto.

\- TOUT DE SUITE ! »

Les trois enfants déguerpirent. En les regardant partir sans un regard en arrière, la tête baissée et les bras le long du corps, Kakashi sentit une grande satisfaction. Si c'était ça qu'Iruka ressentait à chaque fois qu'il gueulait sur des gens, il comprenait pourquoi il le faisait si souvent !

* * *

Iruka rentra tard. Comme il avait posé le lendemain, il avait du rester le dernier pour réceptionner les rapports des ninjas retardataires et Genma n'avait daigné lui ramener son torchon qu'à 22 heures. Le professeur doutait que le jounin fasse à nouveau un tel écart, au vu du savon qu'il lui avait passé…

C'est donc avec un mélange de fatigue et de colère que le professeur poussa la porte de chez lui, l'image d'un repas simple et de son lit gravé dans son esprit. Une image qui s'évanouit aussitôt qu'il aperçut la scène devant lui.

Un chemin de bougies parfumées crevait la pénombre de la salle à vivre et serpentait jusqu'à une table couverte de pétales de roses rouges. Sur une moitié de la table, trônaient des couverts argentés, un plat aux odeurs sophistiquées, du miel et une bouteille de vin. Sur l'autre moitié, trônait un Kakashi aux yeux aussi brillants que la flamme des bougies, nu sous le tablier « Cuisinier le plus sexy de Konoha », une rose rouge à la bouche.

Les souvenirs désagréables de la journée disparurent, recouverts par une vague de désir et d'anticipation. Iruka s'approcha vivement de la table, se pencha vers les lèvres roses et força leur entrée de sa langue, mêlant la chaleur de leurs deux souffles et récupérant la tige dans sa bouche. Et puis une pensée désagréable le fit reculer et retirer la fleur d'entre ses dents.

« Tu n'as pas peur que les enfants …

\- Les enfants ne sont plus un problème.

\- Tu les as tué ? »

Kakashi rit et sa gorge vibra délicieusement.

« Non, je leur ai donné ce qu'ils voulaient. »

Le chuunin laissa courir sa main sur la cicatrice de son amant, caressant son visage nu de haut en bas.

« Mais 'Kashi, ce masque, c'est important pour toi…

\- Pas autant que toi. »

Le jounin attrapa les doigts bruns du professeur dans sa main et les baisa tendrement, faisant furieusement rougir son amant.

« Et je n'aurais laissé personne gâcher notre anniversaire de deux ans. »

Tout en embrassant de plus belle les doigts bruns et en enroulant sensuellement sa langue autour de la peau frémissante, le ninja-copieur coula un regard provoquant vers son petit ami et demanda :

« Que veux tu déguster en premier mon 'Ruka ? Tout ce qui est sur cette table est à toi. »

* * *

Quelques minutes après, Kakashi était allongé sur la table, nu et les jambes pendues dans le vide, sur un tapis de pétales rouges. A côté de lui, le plat qu'il s'était évertué à préparer refroidissait, étouffé par le tablier violet qui venait d'être arraché. Le prenant au mot, son petit professeur avait tracé un chemin de miel sur le corps blanc, depuis sa lèvre inférieure jusqu'à son gland. Et après avoir suçoté avidement la bouche rose sucrée, après avoir mangé son cou de baisers gloutons et chatouillé de sa langue son torse, Iruka approchait désormais de son pubis en une ligne sensuelle. Kakashi gémit douloureusement, à la fois excité et frustré par cette langoureuse et lente avancée. Il avait l'impression que son membre était en flammes, gonflé d'un désir si ardent qu'il menaçait d'exploser avant la fin et tout son bas ventre frissonnait d'envie, appelant l'union avec passion.

Juste avant d'atteindre la naissance de la virilité pleine de miel, Iruka s'immobilisa et releva la tête. Kakashi ne put empêcher un râle de frustration, et il reçut en réponse un sourire victorieux de la part de son agaçant professeur. Puis le chuunin sortit sa langue et commença à la passer sur le gland palpitant de son amant. Électrisé par chaque coup de langue, le corps du jounin se lançait en avant, entre plaisir et soif plus grande encore. Mais la langue divine s'éloigna cruellement, le laissant haletant et frustré. Iruka joua encore quelques secondes avec son attente, lui faisant complètement perdre le contrôle et ne devenir plus qu'un corps en chaleur, bouillonnant de concupiscence et réagissant à ses léchouilles éphémères. Puis d'un seul coup il l'entoura de sa tiédeur humide, et des succions intenses et franches remplacèrent les titillements cruels.

Pendant un délicieux moment, Kakashi se sentit comblé, choyé, dévoré par son amant. Ces lèvres, cette langue et cette gorge expertes l'accueillaient avec douceur, l'enserraient avec passion et l'emprisonnaient avec amour, suscitant et absorbant ses coups de reins.

Son membre, trop plein de désir, glissa hors de cette bouche magique, et Iruka en profita pour aspirer ses testicules, lui arrachant un râle. Pendant ce temps, ses mains parcouraient son ventre de caresses intenses, saturant ses sens de plaisir. Puis la chaleur humide d'Iruka engloutit à nouveau le membre de son aîné. Lançant ses hanches en avant, Kakashi investit complètement sa gorge et commença à faire l'amour à cette bouche délicieuse. Il sentait confusément que dépassé par cet état de trop grand bonheur, son corps commençait déjà à rendre les armes et le sperme à monter, aussi luttait il pour profiter encore de cette union parfaite avec la bouche de son aimé. Mais le plaisir finit par le rattraper et il explosa dans la gorge d'Iruka, délivrant un flot monstrueux de plaisir qui fut entièrement avalé par son amant.

Le professeur délaissa son membre redevenu mou après un dernier baiser tendre sur l'aine et entreprit de se rincer la bouche avec un verre de vin. Kakashi le regarda faire à travers le brouillard de son orgasme, encore haletant. Puis il se releva, marcha vers son amant et colla son ventre nu contre son dos habillé, l'enserrant de ses bras avec toute la force de son amour. Il enfouit son visage entre le cou et l'épaule d'Iruka et inspira profondément, emplissant ses poumons de cette odeur chaleureuse et familière.

Iruka reposa son verre de vin et se laissa couler dans l'étreinte serrée du jounin. Il sentait sa peau nue brûlante à travers ses habits, les cheveux blancs chatouiller sa joue et les bras forts enlacer sa poitrine avec amour.

« Tu as aimé ma gâterie ? »Ronronna t-il.

La réponse du maître ninja fut susurrée dans son oreille et accompagnée d'une pression sur sa poitrine, le faisant rougir :

« Beaucoup mon 'Ruka. Et je ne rêve que de te rendre la pareille. »

La bouche de Kakashi trouva la peau entre son cou et son épaule et entreprit de la léchouiller, de l'embrasser et la mordiller. En même temps, ses mains s'introduisaient sous le haut du chuunin et attaquaient son torse nu, serpentant vers ses tétons dressés. Iruka ouvrit la gorge sur une respiration chaude, tandis que son corps fondait sous les assauts prometteurs de son petit ami.

« J'ai envie de toi, reprit Kakashi entre deux mordillements. Terriblement envie de toi. »

Iruka tourna la tête et captura les lèvres roses entre ses dents, initiant un baiser intense. Ses mains se refermèrent sur les hanches de son amant pressé derrière lui, cherchant à garder prise malgré les caresses insistantes sur ses tétons et les frottements qu'il sentait contre son pantalon, entre ses fesses. Lorsque leurs bouches se séparèrent pour retrouver leur souffle, dessinant un mince filet de bave entre eux, les yeux de Kakashi brillaient de passion, et les joues d'Iruka étaient brûlantes.

« Prends moi » murmura le professeur.

Le ninja copieur n'attendait que ça. Après un dernier baiser sur la nuque du professeur, il descendit son visage le long du dos frissonnant, jusqu'au début de la vague brune qu'il venait de dévoiler en glissant ses mains sous le pantalon noir. Alors il déposa un premier baiser sur une fesse rebondie tandis que ses mains massaient tendrement le bas du dos creusé. Sa langue rejoignit ses doigts, et bientôt il fut plongé dans Iruka, à humidifier son intimité.

Son amant lâcha un petit gémissement et sa main s'enfonça dans les cheveux blancs, pressante. Kakashi agrippa les fesses autour de lui, les écartant avec un mélange de douceur et d'avidité avant de jeter sa langue en avant, dans ce couloir frémissant. Assailli par ses léchouilles et lapements, le corps brun se mit à trembler. Kakshi fit glisser ses mains jusqu'aux hanches qu'il saisit fermement, immobilisant son amant tandis qu'il inondait toujours son intimité de salive.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Iruka, penché sur la table qu'il agrippait des deux mains, recevait la virilité tendue de son amant dans son antre détendue. A mesure que le membre s'enfonçait, la salive s'échappait de lui et coulait le long de ses cuisses. Il sentait la salive dégouliner entre ses jambes, Kakashi le remplir progressivement et ses bras envelopper son torse, et c'était merveilleux. Quand il fut entièrement plein, la voix grave du jounin caressa son oreille :

« Ça va ? »

Iruka acquiesça puis laissa retomber sa tête en arrière, sur l'épaule musclée de son amant, s'abandonnant définitivement à son étreinte. Alors le jounin commença à bouger.

Ce furent d'abord de petits mouvements prudents, sa virilité explorant sans oser sortir, frôlant sa paroi et caressant sa prostate, faisant enfler son désir. Puis les coups de rein prirent de l'ampleur et devinrent imprévisibles, donnant l'impression que le ninja copieur était partout à la fois, d'autant qu'en même temps qu'il envahissait son intérieur, il l'entourait de son ventre, de ses jambes et de ses bras. Enfin, Kakashi se retira complètement pour mieux revenir, dans des grandes plongées ardentes qui lui laissaient le corps tremblant et le souffle coupé, le faisant vibrer sous les poussées d'un plaisir brut, total, submergeant.

Les bras d'Iruka finirent par ployer sous les assauts répétés contre sa prostate, mais le corps de Kakashi accompagna sa chute et ses bras s'interposèrent entre la table et lui, tandis que son pénis continuait ses allées venues passionnées. Le professeur était désormais à demi plié sur la table, recouvert par les bras de Kakashi et investi par son membre exalté. Ses sens, rendus fous par l'intensité de son plaisir, ne percevaient plus bien son environnement visuel et sonore et il était incapable de dire lequel des deux gémissait à chacune de leurs réunions. Tout ce qu'il sentait, c'était Kakashi, en lui, autour de lui, partout à la fois, sur sa nuque et tout autour de son dos, sur sa poitrine et contre ses jambes, autour de ses fesses et au plus profond de son intimité, à le caresser encore et encore.

Une vague blanche profonde secoua son corps entier, lui dérobant le peu de souffle qui lui restait et contractant un à un ses membres jusqu'à jaillir de son membre palpitant. Cette fois, il sut avec certitude que le cri de jouissance avait été le sien.

Kakashi marqua un arrêt, et bien que Iruka sentait que son membre, proche de la délivrance, vibrait en lui, réclamant l'accomplissement de la pénétration, le jounin prit le temps d'embrasser la bouche qui se tournait vers lui, tout en entourant de ses doigts la virilité vidée du professeur et en la caressant doucement, prolongeant son orgasme finissant.

Puis tout en continuant de l'embrasser, le ninja copieur sortit une dernière fois son membre tremblant de l'intimité de son amant avant de plonger en avant dans une explosion de jouissance. Ayant repris ses esprits, Iruka sentit distinctement le gland s'écraser sur sa prostate puis délivrer tout le plaisir accumulé dans une gerbe blanche qui emplit son intimité, se mêlant aux restes de salive. De même qu'il cueillit son sperme au fond de son ventre, il cueillit le râle de Kakashi au fond de sa gorge.

Iruka mit fin au baiser, ramena doucement les bras de son petit ami sur son torse et se redressa, goûtant à cette étreinte totale. Kakashi avait posé son menton sur son épaule, et il entendait sa respiration saccadée tout contre son oreille. Son sexe était enfoui en lui, comme endormi après toute cette action, entouré par la douceur d'Iruka et les restes humides de leur union passionnée.

Le professeur rit doucement et plongea une main tendre dans les cheveux blancs, près de son oreille. Avec un soupir satisfait, il conclut :

« Ça m'avait manqué. »

La réponse de Kakashi se manifesta sous la forme d'un grognement appréciateur inintelligible dans son épaule.

« Merci d'avoir chassé les enfants. Je n'aurais pas tenu très longtemps encore sans sexe. »

Cette fois, les bruits qui émanèrent du maître ninja étaient sans doute permis des éclats de rire. Puis le silence revint. Les bras de Kakashi resserrèrent leur étreinte autour d'Iruka, et les deux amants jouirent tranquillement du bonheur d'être ensemble. Tout était calme, communion et amour…

...Jusqu'à ce que Pakkun déboule par la fenêtre et dise de sa voix blasée :

« C'est bon, vous avez fini de vous accoupler ? Tsunade a des trucs à te dire, et vu que Gaï n'a pas été fichu de remplir sa mission, c'est moi qu'elle envoie te chercher. »

Avec un soupire fatigué, le ninja-copieur de légende se retira de son petit ami et tourna sur lui même pour faire face au roquet et à son expression revêche, pendant qu'Iruka cachait son désarroi dans son verre de vin.

« Qu'est ce qu'elle veut ?

\- Te voir, maintenant, de toute urgence. Elle a précisé que je pouvais attendre que vous ayez fini si vous vous accoupliez mais qu'après c'était non négociable. »

Iruka s'étrangla dans son verre. Sans sembler affecté, Pakkun tourna sa grosse tête vers lui et ajouta :

« Tsunade te passe le bonjour Iruka. Elle s'excuse de te retirer ton petit ami le soir de vos deux ans. Elle te le rendra dés que possible. »

Voyant que son amant devenait blafard, visiblement horrifié à l'idée que leur Hokage en sache autant sur leur vie personnelle, Kakashi fit disparaître le chien messager. Il se rhabilla à contre coeur, plaqua son masque sur son visage puis rejoignit le professeur, resté immobile, à regarder l'espace où Pakkun s'était tenu quelques minutes auparavant.

« Je rentre dés que possible. Mais mange déjà. Ça doit être froid, mais j'avais prévu le coup alors ça se mange aussi comme ça. »

Iruka grogna d'un air peu convaincu. Seul le respect qu'il avait pour son Hokage l'empêchait de l'insulter et de garder Kakashi pour lui. Le ninja copieur détacha tendrement ses cheveux noirs et planta la rose rouge derrière son oreille, ajoutant un dernier « Tu es magnifique 'Ruka. J'ai hâte de te retrouver. » avant de s'éclipser.

Resté seul, Iruka passa un long moment à regarder la table en insultant mentalement le village entier de Konoha, avant de se résoudre à aller se doucher. Il marcha le plus lentement possible vers la chambre, espérant secrètement que s'il prenait suffisamment de temps, Kakashi aurait le temps de revenir avant qu'il n'entame le repas. Il sentait le vide laissé en lui par son amant, et il se sentait incomplet en cette soirée censée célébrer leur rencontre, leur union.

Aussi, la surprise fut vite remplacée par le soulagement lorsqu'étant arrivé dans leur chambre et s'apprêtant à aller à la douche, il découvrit Kakashi devant leur lit. Il se jeta dans ses bras, sans remarquer l'expression étrange qu'avait eut son amant en apercevant le liquide blanchâtre qui coulait entre ses cuisses,entre étonnement, colère et concupiscance...

_C'était un bon gros lemon comme on les aime. Voire deux gros lemon. Mais bon, deux ans de couple, ça se fête!_

_Je ne sais pas encore quand paraîtra le prochain chapitre, mais je peux vous assurer qu'il paraîtra... Surtout si j'ai des messages d'encouragement _

_Merci notamment à _bella aldama _de suivre mes fanfics et d'avoir pris le temps de commenter le dernier chapitre. J'espère que celui ci te plaira aussi :) (je réponds ici puisque je ne peux pas par message privé!)_


	7. Chapter 7

_/!\ ce chapitre inclut une scene de harcèlement moral et sexuel (évidemment condamnée). Sautez le passage entre "..." si cela vous dérange._

« Vous avez été injoignable ces derniers temps, constata Tsunade avec un froncement de sourcils. Maître Gaï n'a jamais réussi à vous délivrer l'information que je lui avais donné.

\- Je ne pensais pas que c'était quelque chose de sérieux, répondit Kakashi d'une voix traînante. J'avais la tête occupée ailleurs.

\- Mmh, le meilleur professeur de Konoha avait aussi l'air assez distrait ces derniers jours » lâcha Tsunade.

S'il n'avait pas mieux connu Shizune, la sérieuse et consciencieuse assistante de l'Hokage, le maître-ninja aurait pris sa soudaine crise de toux pour une maladroite tentative de dissimuler un gloussement.

« Que me vouliez vous ? »

Le regard de la Cinquième Hokage se fit inquisiteur.

« Savoir pourquoi vous avez déchaîné votre attaque la plus meurtrière sur un prisonnier. »

Kakashi bénit son masque de dissimuler ses mâchoires serrées. Il essaya de répondre, comme son devoir lui intimait, mais la colère que ces mots avaient réveillé lui avait dérobé toute pensée construite, ne lui laissant qu'une haine corrosive pour l'objet de la conversation. Tsunade haussa un sourcil et le relança :

« Je doute que vous ayez agi par pure gratuité. Vous deviez avoir vos raisons. »

Un silence tendu lui répondit. Shizune pencha la tête sur le côté, l'air intrigué.

« Kakashi, avez vous eu connaissance d'un projet de la part du détenu Mizuki menaçant la sécurité de Konoha ? J'ai confiance en vous, mais je dois savoir pourquoi vous avez agi ainsi, contre les lois de notre village, sans m'en référer. »

Au prix d'un effort intense, le jounin réussit à desserrer la mâchoire et à répondre d'une voix froide :

« Ce n'était pas pour Konoha. C'était une affaire personnelle. »

Shizune et Tsunade échangèrent un long regard, puis cette dernière dit d'une voix douce :

« Qu'est ce que c'était ? Ce qui est dit dans ce bureau reste dans ce bureau.

\- C'est privé. Cette information n'a aucune incidence sur Konoha. »

Il y eut un flottement, puis le poing de Tsunade s'abattit violemment sur son bureau, cassant le meuble en deux, faisant sursauter Shizune. Elle s'avança vers le ninja-copieur et lui hurla au visage :

« QU'EST CE QUE C'EST QUE CES CONNERIES KAKASHI ? COMMENT VOULEZ VOUS QUE JE VOUS JUGE SANS CONNAÎTRE VOS RAISONS ? VOUS ÊTES UN NINJA, PAS UN CIVIL. LE PRIVE N'EXISTE PAS POUR VOTRE HOKAGE. »

Kakashi inspira profondément puis répliqua :

« Je sais que j'outrepasse mes droits, comme lorsque j'ai porté la main sur ce prisonnier. Je me soumettrai à votre punition, quelle qu'elle soit. »

Le regard de Shizune passa du visage de l'Hokage à celui de l'ex Anbu, paniquée à l'idée de ce qui allait suivre. La tension était telle entre eux que l'air crépita.

Puis le poing de Tsunade se desserra un peu et la ninja guérisseuse marcha vers son bureau d'un pas énervé, tournant le dos à son inférieur hiérarchique.

« Je vous recontacterai lorsque j'aurai décidé quoi faire de vous. Je compte sur vous pour ne plus prendre ce genre d'initiative, c'est compris ?

\- C'est compris.

\- Vous pouvez disposer. »

La ninja de légende passa une main sur son bureau en grimaçant. Shizune, rassurée que personne ne soit décédé, s'accroupit et entreprit de réunir les dossiers et feuilles volantes que le choc avait précipité à terre.

« Juste une question, Mizuki est-il mort ? »

Shizune releva aussitôt la tête, affolée. A première vue, le regard de Kakashi semblait toujours aussi éteint que d'habitude, mais une lueur dangereuse dansait au fond de ses pupilles. Le soupir de Tsunade balaya les feuilles sur le sol.

« Non. Il est à l'hôpital depuis une semaine. Il devrait bientôt retourner dans sa cellule...»

Fronçant les sourcils, elle ajouta :

«Et sa chambre d'hôpital est surveillée en permanence.

\- Je ne comptais pas aller l'achever.

\- Eh bien c'est très bien ! répondit la Cinquième avec humeur. Maintenant, retournez célébrer vos deux ans avec votre petit ami avant qu'il m'en veuille à vie, et arrêtez d'agir de manière inconsidérée ! »

Le ninja-copieur inclina légèrement la tête puis s'éclipsa.

Tsunade se laissa tomber par terre avec rage.

Shizune passa les quinze minutes suivantes à réunir les dossiers qui jonchaient le sol en une pile rangée pendant que la ninja légendaire roulait sur elle même en grognant des phrases inintelligibles. Une fois sa tâche accomplie, son assistante se releva et alla se planter devant Tsunade :

« Peut-être serait-il temps d'aller vous coucher ? Vous pourrez réfléchir à tout ça demain. »

Sauf que le destin en avait décidé autrement. Car au moment où les deux femmes quittaient le bureau, maître Gaï déboulait dans la pièce, suivi d'un Anbu, et délivrait la nouvelle suivante :

« Maîtresse Hokage, Mizuki s'est enfui. »

* * *

Iruka serrait Kakashi dans ses bras avec délice, surpris et heureux d'avoir si vite retrouvé son amant.

« Que te voulait Tsunade ? »

Le ninja copieur marqua une courte pause avant de répondre :

« Une mission. Rien de très passionnant. »

Le professeur rit dans le cou de son amant puis susurra :

« J'ai une mission plus passionnante pour toi alors, mon 'Kashi. »

Le regard du jounin se chargea d'une expression inhabituelle. Le chuunin frotta langoureusement le bas de son corps nu contre celui habillé de son petit ami et poursuivit d'une voix chaude :

« Accepte tu ma mission secrète ? »

La lueur étrange grandit dans l'oeil visible, mais le hochement de tête précipité et la main avide posée sur ses fesses nues balayèrent les doutes d'Iruka. Il avait encore une fois pris son aîné au piège.

« Eh bien va réchauffer ton repas raffiné pendant que je vais me laver. »

Le professeur assortit cet ordre d'un baiser chaste sur le menton de son petit ami (qu'il avait gardé dissimulé sous son masque, pour Dieu sait quelle raison). Puis il s'écarta en riant et avança vers la douche.

...,...,...,...

Sauf que Kakashi en avait décidé autrement. Une main forte arrêta son bras puis le tira en arrière. L'instant d'après, Iruka était plaqué dos au mur, contre le ninja habillé. Le désir consumait l'oeil visible de son amant, si intense que le professeur laissa les doigts blancs parcourir son corps nu. Les caresses étaient plus pressantes, plus brutales que d'habitude, comme si sa brève escapade nocturne avait transformé Kakashi en une bête assoiffée. Un attouchement particulièrement bestial sur sa virilité lui arracha un sursaut et le chuunin emprisonna la main fautive entre ses doigts, reprenant le contrôle.

« Hola 'Kashi, calme un peu tes ardeurs. C'est peut-être toi qui devrais prendre une douche ! »

Le ninja-copieur baissa légèrement la tête. Interprétant ce signe comme de la honte, Iruka passa une main affectueuse dans ses cheveux et ajouta :

« Allez, j'y vais, et après le repas, on célébrera comme il se doit ces deux ans. Si tu es sage, peut-être que je te referai même une pipe. »

Iruka fit mine de s'éloigner, mais à nouveau, la main de son amant le rabattit en arrière, le plaquant violemment contre le mur. Un peu sonné, le professeur monta des yeux chargés d'incompréhension vers son petit ami.

« Iruka, j'ai envie de toi maintenant. »

Le professeur ouvrit la bouche, agacé, mais le masque du jounin s'écrasa sur ses lèvres et avala ses protestations. En même temps qu'il l'embrassait avec une soif brusque, Kakashi emprisonna ses poignets d'une main et releva ses bras au dessus de sa tête. Son autre main caressa la joue brune de chuunin du bout de son ongle, griffant la peau. Suffoquant, Iruka mordit les lèvres à travers le tissu et récupéra sa bouche. Puis il dégagea brutalement ses bras de l'emprise de son amant et cracha vers lui :

« Mais qu'est ce qu'il te prend Kakashi ? Tu me fais mal ! »

Les yeux noirs brillèrent à nouveau et la main blanche quitta la joue pour plonger vers la chevelure noire. Le ninja copieur retira la rose rouge de derrière l'oreille du professeur puis la passa sous son nez en une caresse délicate.

« Je suis désolé. Tsunade m'a donné une mission difficile, et ça m'a ébranlé. J'avais juste besoin de te retrouver... Besoin de te toucher, pour oublier... Je ne voulais pas te brusquer. »

La colère d'Iruka fondit. Il écarta la fleur rouge et ramena Kakashi contre lui, le serrant dans ses bras avec tendresse.

« Bon, on peut un peu se câliner avant le repas. »

Les cheveux blancs tombaient devant son visage et il sentait le rythme cardiaque rapide de Kakashi contre sa poitrine, bien plus désordonné que d'habitude. Il ne savait pas ce qu'était cette fameuse mission, mais elle devait être terrible. Il n'avait jamais vu son amant dans cet état. Il le serrait avec force, comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'il le voyait, le broyant presque entre ses bras.

Peu à peu, la main du ninja copieur descendit le long de son dos et agrippa sa fesse. Lorsque les doigts de son amant écartèrent ses cuisses et glissèrent dans le mélange de sperme et de salive de leur dernière union, Iruka étouffa ses réticences et plongea sa tête dans le cou de son amant. Toute excitation l'avait quitté après la scène précédente.

Soudain, Kakashi le pénétra de ses deux doigts. Ils s'enfoncèrent jusqu'aux phalanges en un coup brusque, tirant un cri de douleur chez Iruka.

« Je t'aime Iruka. Laisse moi t'aimer. »

Le professeur se paralysa, glacé par ces paroles d'amour. Il sentait un profond sentiment de malaise l'envahir, mais il ne parvenait pas à écarter son amant, prisonnier de ses bras et de ses mots, de sa fragilité actuelle. Pendant ce temps, Kakashi parcourait avidement son intimité, cognant contre les parois avec rudesse, l'emplissant d'un feu vorace et sombre.

Deux autres doigts forcèrent l'entrée d'Iruka et le dévorèrent de l'intérieur. Le corps du professeur se mit à trembler et ses yeux s'embuèrent. Il ne reconnaissait plus son petit ami, d'habitude si doux et attentionné. Il avait l'impression d'être englué dans un cauchemar malsain, comme à l'époque de Mizuki…

Le trouble d'Iruka s'évanouit brutalement. Débarrassé du gaze de l'amour pour Kakashi, il prit conscience de ce que lui faisait subir l'homme en face de lui, contre lui, en lui. Il lança ses deux mains contre la poitrine de l'autre.

...,...,...,...,...

Les doigts de l'autre s'attachèrent à son corps, tandis que l'homme tombait en arrière. Iruka chancela, déstabilisé par la légère douleur que lui avait laissé en cadeau l'homme masqué à ses pieds. Celui ci montait un oeil blessé vers lui et demanda d'une voix troublée :

« Qu'est ce que tu as Iruka ? J'ai fait quelque chose qu'il ne faut pas ? »

Mais la manipulation ne prenait plus. Le professeur lança d'un ton haineux vers l'intrus :

« Il suffit. Tu n'es pas Kakashi. »

L'œil visible s'écarquilla tandis que la bouche masquée balbutiait, mimant une incompréhension très convaincante. L'homme aux cheveux blancs rampa vers les jambes nues du chuunin, cherchant à l'atteindre, à le convaincre de sa bonne foi. Mais Iruka retira sa jambe et écrasa le bras aventureux, les mâchoires serrées. Le cri de douleur de l'homme à terre ne lui fit ni chaud ni froid.

« Arrête ton cinéma Mizuki. »

Le visage masqué se releva soudain vers le professeur. L'intérêt avait remplacé la douleur dans l'oeil apparent.

« Aux dernières nouvelles, tu étais en prison. Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? »

Le ninja à terre laissa tomber sa tête sur le sol. Lorsqu'il la releva, il avait les traits de Mizuki. D'une main ennuyée, il baissa son masque, dévoilant le visage qu'Iruka voyait encore parfois en cauchemar. Le chuunin ne put empêcher un léger frisson en revoyant l'éclat malsain dans les yeux noirs et le sourire indéchiffrable. Il était bien trop familier de ces lèvres qui avaient dévoré son corps maintes fois, avec ou sans son consentement.

« Je suis flatté que tu m'aies reconnu après tout ce temps. »

Avec un froncement de sourcil théâtral, le ninja ajouta :

« Bien qu'un peu vexé que tu m'aies si vite remplacé par un autre. Tu as choisi Kakashi parce que ses cheveux blancs te rappelaient les miens, c'est ça ? Maintenant que je suis de retour, tu n'as plus besoin de lui mon Iru'. »

L'ancien prisonnier se releva et s'accroupit sur le sol, en face de son ancien petit ami. Il détailla son corps nu d'un regard insistant et se lécha les lèvres. Instinctivement, le professeur se couvrit le corps de ses bras, la colère initiale se mêlant au dégoût et à la peur. N'en tenant plus, il plongea derrière le lit et attrapa un pantalon qui traînait. Il l'enfila avec des mains tremblantes, sans quitter des yeux l'intrus.

« Tu ne faisais pas tant de chichis quand nous étions ensemble mon Iru'.

\- Nous ne sommes plus ensemble, et je ne suis plus ton Iru'» marmonna le professeur.

Une fois le bas de son corps protègé par son pantalon, Iruka reprit ses esprits. Sa voix se fit cinglante:

« Comment ça se fait que tu es hors de ta cellule? Je doute que tu aies été relâché et aies le droit d'être ici.

\- Peut être bien que tu as raison. Et qu'est ce que tu vas faire si c'est le cas ? Demanda Mizuki d'un air faussement innocent.

\- Te ramener devant notre Hokage, par la force s'il le faut. »

Les lèvres de l'ancien prisonnier se tordirent en un rictus froid et ses yeux se fixèrent sur la poitrine nue. Mal à l'aise, Iruka se baissa pour attraper un t-shirt. Mizuki en profita pour tirer deux shuriken de sa manche et les lancer vers lui.

Sauf que le professeur avait anticipé l'attaque. Il s'aplatit sur le sol et roula sous le lit d'un geste adroit. Lorsqu'il parut de l'autre côté, vers son assaillant, il tenait lui aussi des shuriken dans sa main.

Les deux anciens amants fondirent l'un sur l'autre et commencèrent à se battre...

* * *

Kakashi sut que quelque chose clochait lorsqu'il vit que les pièges pour accéder au toit d'Iruka avaient été désamorcés. En tant que professeur, il vit d'un regard que ce n'était ni Naruto, ni un de ses insupportables élève.

Sans attendre, le jounin utilisa son Shunin no Jutsu. L'instant d'après, il apparaissait dans une tornade de feuilles dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Iruka.

Mais c'était trop tard. Au moment où il apparaissait, Mizuki poussait Iruka contre le kunai fiché dans le mur. Le professeur s'empala sur l'arme avec un petit hoquet de surpris. Il baissa les yeux sur son torse traversé de part en part par la branche en métal, puis son regard s'éteignit et sa tête tomba sur sa poitrine...

Kakashi hurla.


	8. Chapter 8

_Je vais peut-être bientôt mettre un terme à cette fanfic. A moins que j'ai une nouvelle idée pour la suite. N'hésitez pas à suggérer des pistes si vous avez des envies particulières (je ne dis pas que je le ferai forcément, mais parfois ça donne des idées)._

Kakashi était dans la chambre d'Iruka, entouré des souvenirs de leurs deux ans de bonheur commun.

Dans son dos, il y avait la fenêtre à laquelle Iruka s'accoudait parfois pour l'embrasser quand il partait en mission, le soir. A sa gauche, la bibliothèque où après de nombreuses disputes, ses livres de Icha Icha avaient fini par rejoindre ceux d'Iruka sur la pédagogie, la cuisine et la relaxation. A sa droite, le lit où le professeur s'était si souvent endormi contre lui, son dos pressé contre son ventre, ses longs cheveux noirs éparpillés et sa main serrée dans la sienne. En face de lui, le mur contre lequel ils avaient pour la première fois uni leurs corps, après deux mois de flirt timide, leur désir dévorant ne leur ayant pas laissé le temps d'atteindre le lit.

Il y a deux ans, Iruka le laissait entrer dans son corps, sa chambre et sa vie pour la première fois. Cette découverte avait empli sa vie jadis terne de lumière et de bonheur. Guidé par le professeur, Kakashi avait découvert avec délice les petits plaisirs d'un quotidien simple et heureux, loin du fracas des combats et des missions, et il avait peu à peu fait sien cette vie, cette chambre et ce corps aimant.

Et maintenant, Iruka était empalé sur le mur où ils avaient pour la première fois uni leurs corps et leur vie, transpercé par un shuriken géant.

Kakashi se rendit compte qu'il était en train de hurler, comme une bête qui se sait condamnée et met dans son ultime cri tout le désespoir, la terreur et la colère face à ce destin. Mais il s'en fichait. Le sens de sa vie avait disparu avec le dernier souffle de celui qu'il aimait.

Mizuki se retourna lentement et le regarda. Ses yeux étaient aussi froids et cruels que ceux d'Iruka avaient été sincères et bienveillants. Avec un sourire féroce, l'assassin posa une main possessive sur le torse baigné de sang, sous la pointe du shuriken, et la descendit lentement, traçant une ligne rouge sur la peau brune avant de se refermer brutalement sur la bosse du pantalon.

Une vague de pure colère embruma l'esprit du ninja copieur. Il fondit sur sa proie, l'arracha au cadavre de son amant et enroula des doigts implacables autour de son cou. Des larmes montèrent aux yeux de Mizuki, mais son sourire pervers resta collé aux lèvres. Kakashi enfonça ses ongles dans la peau et appuya contre sa trachée, mais son sourire indécent s'accentua encore, déformant son visage en un masque de pure malfaisance...

Et puis soudain le sourire se figea et les yeux de Mizuki s'écarquillèrent. La pointe d'un kunai ressortit de sa poitrine. La rage de Kakashi disparut, remplacée par un océan d'incompréhension et il lâcha sa proie.

Iruka retira son kunai de son ancien amant et le regarda tomber. Mizuki se tortilla sur le sol et monta deux yeux éberlués vers le professeur.

« Tu m'as peut-être manipulé pendant des années, mais j'ai aussi appris à te connaître et à savoir comment tu fonctionnes » articula Iruka d'une voix sombre.

Il s'agenouilla près de l'homme transpercé.

« Quand tu es excité, tu deviens imprudent. Il suffit de te faire croire que tu as eu ce que tu voulais pour te faire baisser tes barrières.

\- Comment ? » coassa Mizuki en levant une main faible vers la joue brune griffée.

Kakashi avança son bras pour s'interposer, mais Iruka intercepta le poignet de Mizuki avant que les doigts pointus ne l'atteignent.

« Un simple clone. »

Le choc s'inscrivit sur les traits de l'homme au sol. De violents spasmes agitaient son corps, et sa main retomba brutalement sur le sol. Ses yeux, légèrement hagards, se raccrochèrent à Iruka et son visage dur.

« Tu m'as vaincu Iru'. »

Une quinte de toux déchira sa gorge, projetant des gouttes de sang sur sa poitrine.

« Je t'ai aimé, à ma façon. »

Mizuki eut un sourire doux, pour une fois dépourvu de mordant, son dernier, ou peut-être était-ce son premier. Puis ses yeux se révulsèrent et son corps cessa de trembler.

Le visage d'Iruka se décomposa. Kakashi s'accroupit et leva son bras vers lui, par dessus le corps inerte. Il prit avec douceur le visage aimé dans sa main et recueillit la larme qui coulait sur la joue brune.

« 'Ruka, tu... »

Mais l'arrivée fracassante de quatre des ninjas les plus forts du village emporta le reste de sa phrase.

« IRUKA SENSEI, MON RESPLENDISSANT AMI, MIZUKI S'EST ÉCHAPPÉ ET NOUS AVONS DES RAISONS DE CROIRE QU'IL VA BIENTÔT VENIR ICI! » mugit maître Gaï.

La tirade enflammée retomba dans la pièce. Iruka et Kakashi regardaient les nouveaux arrivés, paralysés, la main du plus âgé entourant le visage du plus jeune. La griffure sur la joue, la larme écrasée et le cadavre à leurs pieds retinrent les attention de tous. Pendant un moment, personne ne bougea.

Puis Shizune s'ébroua et prit les choses en main:

« Maîtresse Hokage, vous pouvez peut-être examiner Mizuki. L'Anbu pourra l'interroger s'il reste une once de vie en lui. Et Gaï... euh tu peux nettoyer le cadavre du clone d'Iruka. C'est glauque de le voir fiché dans ce gros shuriken. »

La ninja se tourna ensuite vers le professeur et ajouta d'une voix douce :

« Iruka sensei, vous pouvez disposer. Kakashi peut peut-être vous ramener chez lui pour voir si vous n'avez rien. Tsunade vous rappellera pour faire votre rapport. »

Iruka continua de regarder la jeune femme d'un air absent. Ses épaules tremblaient légèrement.

Kakashi hocha lui la tête. Il sauta par dessus le corps de Mizuki et passa deux bras tendres sous les épaules et les jambes de son amant, l'entraînant dans un câlin protecteur, puis il sauta par la fenêtre avec son précieux fardeau et disparut dans la nuit.

Tsunade soupira puis s'accroupit à côté du cadavre.

« Que veux tu que j'examine Shizune. Je guéris les blessés, je ne ressuscite pas les morts. »

L'Anbu s'assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre et balança mollement ses jambes dans le vide, l'air d'approuver cette constatation.

« Pour l'interrogatoire, je vais devoir me contenter des dépositions de Iruka et Kakashi. Si ce dernier daigne me répondre... » bougonna l'Hokage.

Shizune haussa les épaules et revissa ses lunettes sur son nez avec ce petit air supérieur qui exaspérait tant Tsunade. Cette dernière soupira bruyamment. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi son assistante lui avait coupé l'herbe sous le pied et avait renvoyé les deux témoins -et vraisemblablement assassins- de la scène.

Le regard de la ninja de légende dériva vers Gaï, occupé à récurer le shuriken géant maculé de sang à l'aide d'une éponge sortie de nulle part. Puis ses yeux accrochèrent le cadavre que Gaï avait posé derrière lui. Elle avait beau savoir que ce n'était qu'un clone, voir le professeur que tout le monde aimait à Konoha avec un teint grisâtre et un trou béant au milieu de la poitrine lui donnait la nausée. Et puis il y avait cette ligne de sang, tracé par des doigts humains sur le torse déchiré, jusqu'au pantalon où il y avait la trace d'une paume ensanglantée, à hauteur de l'entre jambe.

Tsunade regarda la main ensanglantée du deuxième cadavre, à ses pieds. Elle fronça les sourcils.

Finalement, elle allait peut-être laisser un peu de répit à Kakashi et Iruka avant de leur demander des comptes...

* * *

Iruka était recroquevillé sur le sol de la salle de bain de Kakashi et le jounin lui séchait les cheveux avec une serviette. Des tremblements agitaient sans discontinuer le corps brun humide, déchirant le coeur de Kakashi. Mais il avait eu beau monter la température de la douche jusqu'à ce que sa propre peau rougisse puis frictionner vigoureusement la peau de son amant, rien n'avait effacé les terribles spasmes. Alors une fois la douche finie, il s'était contenté d'entourer de son corps tiède celui frissonnant et prostré de son petit ami, plaquant ses jambes contre les siennes et son ventre contre le dos frémissant, et il avait entreprit de sécher ses longs cheveux noirs gorgés d'eau, mèche après mèche.

La chevelure que Kakashi aimait tant était presque sèche lorsque son propriétaire prononça ses premiers mots, d'une petite voix fatiguée:

« Mizuki n'était pas un homme bien. »

Le jounin marqua une pause, signalant qu'il écoutait. Puis il embrassa doucement la nuque devant lui et reprit son travail. Quoi que son petit ami veuille lui dire, il serait là, à l'écouter et le soutenir.

« Il a trahi Konoha pour augmenter ses pouvoirs. Il voulait sacrifier Naruto, un simple enfant, dans le processus. Il a aussi essayé de me tuer... »

Un spasme particulièrement violent secoua le dos brun.

« Il m'a fait croire qu'il m'aimait pour mieux m'utiliser. Il jouait au petit ami attentionné. Parfois, je me posais des questions, mais il suffisait qu'il me dise qu'il m'aime ou me regarde avec un air triste et je balayais mes doutes. »

Kakashi fixait de tout son être la mèche noire qu'il frottait, essayant de ne pas laisser son coeur tambouriner trop fort dans sa poitrine, contre le dos d'Iruka, pour ne pas l'alerter. Mais sous sa peau, son sang était devenu un bouillon brûlant de rage et d'impuissance. La voix d'Iruka s'éleva à nouveau, amère.

« Il m'a violé. Plusieurs fois. J'aurais pu me défendre, mais il savait toujours quoi dire, quoi faire pour éteindre mes résistances... Et une fois, la nuit, je me suis réveillé et...»

La voix du professeur se brisa. Lorsqu'elle reprit, elle était déchirée par la tristesse:

« Alors pourquoi je m'en veux de l'avoir tué? »

N'en tenant plus, Kakashi lâcha la serviette et enroula ses bras autour du torse de son petit ami. Il le serra avec tant de force qu'Iruka eut le souffle coupé. En même temps que ses bras agrippaient avec désespoir le corps tremblant, ses jambes entouraient celles du plus jeune et il pressait son visage dans son cou, comme si son corps pouvait devenir un bouclier protecteur et confortant.

Peu à peu, les frissons diminuèrent et le rythme cardiaque d'Iruka devint plus serein. Avec un petit rire doux, le professeur monta une main vers le visage de Kakashi, dans son cou, et il caressa distraitement la peau sensible habituellement cachée par le masque noir. Le ninja copieur se détendit un peu, mais il ne desserra pas son étreinte. Il lui semblait que s'il lâchait son amant, les terribles frissons allaient reprendre.

« Je suis désolé 'Kashi, tout çac' est du passé. Je ne devrais pas t'embêter avec. Surtout le jour de nos deux ans. »

Le jounin referma ses mains sur la poitrine brune, capturant ce cœur aimé.

« Ne t'excuse pas 'Ruka. Je veux être là pour toi. Je déteste le fait que tu as tant souffert dans le passé et que je n'étais pas là pour te protéger. Mais je déteste encore plus l'idée que tu souffres en silence pour m'épargner. Dis ce que tu veux, je t'écoute. Quand tu veux. Quoi que puisse penser Naruto, je ne suis pas là que pour les moments rigolos et le sexe -même si le sexe est fantastique. »

Iruka gloussa. Puis il prit une grande inspiration qui fit gonfler sa poitrine sous les mains de Kakashi, avant de laisser reposer sa tête en arrière, sur l'épaule du plus âgé. Les cheveux encore un peu humides roulèrent sur les épaules nues du ninja copieur.

« Je t'aime 'Kashi. »

Le jounin tourna la tête et déposa un baiser tendre sur la joue brune.

« Moi aussi je t'aime, 'Ruka. »

Ils passèrent les dernières minutes de leurs nuit d'anniversaire collés l'un contre l'autre sur le sol humide de la petite salle de bain, à accorder leurs battements de coeur. Puis le ninja copieur sentit le corps de son petit ami s'amollir et devenir plus pesant à mesure que sa respiration ralentissait. Il attendit immobile que le sommeil ait cueilli son amant avant de se lever lentement, Iruka pressé contre son cœur, puis d'emmener sa silhouette assoupie dans sa chambre. Il allongea le jeune homme sur son lit avec des gestes lents et précautionneux, disposant les cheveux enfin secs autour de sa tête pour qu'ils ne se froissent pas. Puis il embrassa chastement le front brun, se coucha à côté du corps aimé et tira le drap sur eux.

Il emporta dans ses rêves le visage de celui qu'il aimait et de ses traits enfin sereins.

_Un chapitre intense et mélancolique. Pauvre 'Ruka. Je pense qu'on est tous d'accord que Mizuki est une enflure de la pire espèce!_

_N'hésitez pas à lâcher un comm, ça prend pas beaucoup de temps et ça me fait toujours très plaisir._


	9. Chapter 9

_Voici un dernier chapitre, qui a priori fermera définitivement cette fanfic. J'espère qu'il vous plaira : c'est du full fluff et lemon, loin des méchancetés de Mizuki._

_Encore merci pour tous les commentaires qui plus d'une fois m'ont redonné de la motivation pour continuer cette fanfic initialement pensée comme un one shot, puis une sorte de drabble, avant de glisser peu à peu vers une fanfic complète (n'hésitez d'ailleurs pas à en laisser même une fois l'histoire finie, je les lirai et y répondrai avec plaisir). Je remercie tout particulièrement "l'Inconnue", à qui je n'ai pu répondre par message mais qui m'a laissé de beaux commentaires et conseils et dont je garde les idées de one-shot sous le coude, au cas où j'aurais un jour un élan d'inspiration pour ce couple._

_Et maintenant, bonne lecture!_

Iruka fut tiré du sommeil par une voix familière beaucoup trop proche de son oreille :

« Wow, Iruka, t'as des cheveux presque aussi jolis que ceux de Sakura ! »

Sans surprise, le professeur découvrit le visage de Naruto à quelques centimètres du sien, avec deux grands yeux émerveillés, ses éternelles moustaches de chat et une bouche en forme de « o ». Iruka se fit vaguement la réflexion que ses propres cheveux étaient effectivement plus doux et plus lisses que d'habitude, sans compter le fait qu'ils étaient disposés avec soin autour de son visage. Puis il prit conscience que le drap était enroulé autour de ses jambes, couvrant bien peu de chose de son anatomie. Rougissant de la tête au pied, le jeune homme fondit sur le drap et le ramena sur Kakashi et lui.

« Naruto, arrête de débouler sans prévenir ! » s'écria Iruka en cachant ses joues rouges derrière le drap blanc.

L'enfant sauta sur le bord du lit en riant.

« Boh, c'est pas te voir nu qui va me choquer ! Au moins là t'as personne dans ton cul ! »

Pendant qu'Iruka partait dans une longue tirade choquée, la forme de Kakashi, à côté de lui, frémissait de rire. Jusqu'à ce que ses gloussements achèvent de réveiller le ninja copieur et qu'il demande d'une voix moins rieuse :

« Naruto, qu'est ce que tu fous chez moi ? »

L'enfant roula sur lui même et se planta devant son maître ninja, détaillant son visage nu avec curiosité.

« L'appart d'Iruka était vide. Alors je suis venu ici pour le trouver.

\- Comment tu connais mon appart ? »

Le garçon haussa les épaules puis offrit un sourire tout en dents au jounin.

« Je suis un ninja, non ? »

Cette fois, ce fut au tour d'Iruka de rire et à Kakashi de pâlir. Heureux d'avoir suscité de telles réactions, Naruto se jeta entre les deux amants et tourna une tête fanfaronne vers son ancien professeur.

« Tu es fier de moi Iruka ?

\- Très fier. Tu fais honneur à ton ancien professeur. » gloussa la jeune homme.

Naruto tira la langue à Kakashi. Ce dernier se frotta les yeux, déjà las de cette journée qui s'annonçait si belle, si intime et que l'insupportable môme venait de gâcher.

« D'ailleurs, j'ai pas compris pourquoi vous avez pas mangé votre repas. C'était super bon. » reprit Naruto.

Kakashi se releva brusquement et fixa son élève avec une lueur dangereuse dans l'œil.

« Benh quoi, j'ai laissé le vin vu que je suis mineur ! » fit Naruto d'une voix innocente.

C'en fut trop pour le célèbre ninja-copieur. Il se leva d'un coup sec, enfila ses habits en quelques mouvements puis quitta la chambre. Comme si sa journée ne pouvait pas commencer plus mal, les rires d'Iruka et l'insupportable gamin l'accompagnèrent dans la cuisine.

* * *

Kakashi sortit un plateau et commença à préparer le petit déjeuner (deux bols, deux verres, deux fruits, pour Iruka et lui exclusivement), sous le regard intrusif de Naruto. Il s'était attendu à ce que le sale gosse reste auprès d'Iruka et l'accapare, comme toujours, ou à ce qu'il fouine partout dans son appartement en détruisant la moitié de ses meubles, mais l'enfant restait planté devant lui, les sourcils froncés et l'air étrangement sérieux. Kakashi finit demander:

« Qu'est ce que t'as ?

\- C'est toi qui a griffé Iruka ? »

La main de Kakashi, serrée autour de la brique de jus de pomme, s'arrêta dans les airs. Il tourna un regard faussement égal vers l'enfant et ses traits suspicieux :

« Je pensais qu'on avait dépassé ce stade » lâcha t-il d'une voix ennuyée.

Naruto se gratta la joue, l'air un peu gêné, mais ses yeux gardaient un éclat menaçant. Kakashi versa le jus dans le verre d'Iruka.

« Évidemment que non. Je ne lui ferai jamais de mal. »

Naruto se détendit un peu. Il attrapa une pomme sur la corbeille à fruit et l'ajouta au plateau, pensant peut-être être serviable. Kakashi le trouva envahissant.

« Alors qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Vous avez tout laissé en plan chez Iruka, et il y avait du sang dans sa chambre. »

Kakashi reposa la brique sur la table. Naruto l'exaspérait, mais il n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir de s'inquiéter ainsi pour Iruka. Ces deux là étaient comme deux frères, ils passaient leur temps à se chamailler mais étaient protecteurs l'un envers l'autre. Après une courte hésitation, le ninja d'élite attrapa un troisième verre et l'ajouta sur le plateau.

« Mizuki s'est échappé de prison et a voulu attaquer Iruka. »

Naruto écarquilla les yeux et laissa tomber le bol qu'il venait de sortir. Kakashi le rattrapa juste avant qu'il ne s'écrase sur le sol et reprit d'une voix égale :

« Iruka l'a tué. Il était un peu secoué alors on est venus dormir ici. »

Le jounin planta ses yeux dans ceux du petit garçon et conclut :

« Mais maintenant c'est fini. Mizuki ne sera plus jamais une menace. Et je veille sur Iruka. »

Naruto cligna des paupières, l'air un peu perdu, puis il se fendit d'un grand sourire.

« Iruka n'a pas besoin de toi. Il a tué Mizuki tout seul. Et c'est le meilleur professeur de l'Académie. »

Kakashi s'autorisa un petit sourire. Il posa le troisième bol sur le plateau et répondit :

« Je sais. Et puis il a un renard domestique qui lui sert de gardien. Agaçant mais fidèle. »

Maître et élève échangèrent un sourire complice.

Comme toujours, Gaï brisa le moment en déboulant dans l'appartement et en prenant une pause ridicule :

« Ô, jeunes et beaux amis que l'amour rend si forts, Maîtresse Hokage vous demande dans son bureau pour éclaircir la sombre histoire qui s'est déroulée hier soir ! Je serai là pour vous soutenir et vous défendre, quoi qu'il se passe, car l'Amour et la Jeunesse Enthousiaste qui vous caractérise m'a ému au plus haut point ! Je serai le Défenseur de la Cause de la Passion !»

Les yeux de Naruto prirent la taille de soucoupes et Kakashi fut pris d'une furieuse envie d'assassiner le nouvel arrivé. Au lieu de quoi, il se contenta de visser son masque sur son visage puis de plaquer le plateau dans les mains de Naruto (il dut refermer les petites mains lui même pour éviter que le plateau ne s'écrase sur le sol).

« Naruto, je te confie Iruka. Change lui les idées. »

L'enfant reprit possession de ses esprits. Il serra le plateau entre ses doigts et hocha la tête avec détermination, l'air aussi concentré que lorsqu'il acceptait une mission de rang A.

« Kakashi mon Rival, Tsunade vous demande tous les deux.

\- Eh bien elle se contentera de ma personne, répliqua le jounin. Iruka a posé son jour de congé. »

Gaï eut l'air de vouloir répliquer, puis ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes et il hulula une énième phrase sans queue ni tête sur la force de l'Amour et du Sacrifice. Alors qu'il sortait de son appartement, emboîtant le pas à Gaï qui venait de proposer une course pour éprouver leur rapidité, Kakashi entendit la voix de Naruto qui criait : « Irukaaaa, c'est quoi qui t'attire le plus chez les mecs ? ». Il s'élança à la suite de Gaï avec un poids en moins sur le coeur. Naruto saurait distraire Iruka...

* * *

Au retour de chez l'Hokage, Kakashi rentra à pieds, préférant se laisser mollement porter par le rythme de sa marche que de filer en ninja. C'est que l'entrevue avait duré près de trois heures et avait été intense. Révéler l'histoire douloureuse de Iruka et Mizuki avait beaucoup coûté au ninja de légende, et il avait eu toutes les peines du monde à garder une expression impassible. Sa voix l'avait trahi par moments, et il s'était surpris à serrer les poings lorsqu'il avait évoqué sa première rencontre avec le pervers. Le fait que Gaï avait pleuré à chaudes larmes presque tout du long puis avait braillé qu'il gratifierait Iruka d'un Câlin Viril de Réconfort et Soutien Indéfectible n'avait pas aidé à rendre la session moins fatigante.

Mais au moins, Tsunade avait promis de garder toute cette histoire secrète et de laisser Iruka tranquille. Après une courte hésitation et un regard insistant de son assistante, l'Hokage avait même décidé de passer l'éponge sur son propre comportement. Comme Gaï menaçait de l'écraser elle aussi dans un câlin humide de larmes reconnaissantes, la ninja de légende s'était empressée de rajouter que la prochaine fois qu'il omettrait de lui rapporter ses actions comme ninja, elle lui arracherait son masque et le ferait pendre deux jours tête en bas sur la place publique. Puis elle avait congédié tout ce petit monde à l'aide de grands cris excédés.

L'un dans l'autre, Kakashi s'étonnait de s'être tiré si bien de toute cette histoire, avec pour seul désagrément un mal de crâne dû aux extravagances sonores de Gaï et Tsunade...

Le maître ninja était dans ses pensées lorsque son oreille entraînée perçut une voix familière. Le coeur battant, il sauta sur une branche et se rapprocha d'arbre en arbre de la voix familière.

En contrebas, assis sur l'herbe, l'homme qui faisait vibrer son coeur engueulait Naruto, dont la main barbouillée de peinture jaune et le grand sourire malicieux ne présageaient rien de bon (surtout pour le chien qui couinait dans ses bras et au bout de la queue jaune). Sasuke, qui était assis juste à côté et arrachait des brins d'herbe avec rage, dit quelque chose que Kakashi ne réussit pas à entendre mais devait être adressé à son camarade étant donné que celui ci fonça sur le garçon brun, poings sortis. Au moins, le chien terrifié put fuir son agresseur et sa main pleine de peinture...

Sakura, assise en tailleur derrière Iruka, était occupée à tresser ses longs cheveux noirs et à les attacher avec de petites pâquerettes ramassées à ses pieds. Iruka ne devait pas être trop mécontent de son travail car il envoya un clone séparer les deux garçons au lieu de le faire lui même. Les deux apprentis ninja se regardèrent en chien de fayance, tous deux barbouillés de jaune, mais ils obéirent à leur ancien professeur. Kakashi était toujours ébahi de voir à quel point son petit ami avait gardé l'autorité sur ses anciens élèves.

Le ninja copieur resta une bonne heure caché dans son arbre, à regarder d'un air tendre la scène aux allures familiales qui se déroulait devant lui, sous le soleil de début d'après midi. Au milieu des trois enfants espiègles, Iruka rayonnait, et son sourire semblait ravir jusqu'au ténébreux Sasuke. Rires, gronderies, blagues osées et piaillements d'enfants se succédaient dans un heureux mélange. Le mal de crâne et la fatigue qu'avait traîné Kakashi s'estompèrent et laissèrent peu à peu place à une somnolence heureuse.

Et puis le visage de Naruto prit une expression blagueuse que Kakashi connaissait bien et que tout le village craignait. Il se clona partout autour des trois autres et Kakashi soupira, sentant venir le sexy jutsu. En revanche, il n'avait pas prévu qu'au lieu de les transformer en femmes nues pulpeuses, son élève donnerait à ses clones la forme d'hommes nus aux pauses lascives. Iruka s'étrangla tandis que Sakura et même Sasuke pouffaient (la première en rosissant furieusement). Kakashi, partagé entre le rire et l'exaspération, nota que Naruto avait doté ses clones d'abdos et de muscles énormes, ainsi que de chibres si gigantesques que ça en devenait monstrueux. C'était donc ça que le gamin pensait attirant pour Iruka?

Kakashi avait finalement décidé que cette farce était excellente lorsque les clones changèrent pour former des traits familiers... Cette fois, il intervint en un clin d'oeil et abattit les 4 clones d'un shuriken, avant de se poser devant Naruto et de l'engueuler presque aussi fort qu'Iruka. Après cette intervention, le démon renard bouda dans un coin, non sans tirer la langue vers son maître ninja dès qu'il avait le dos tourné. Mais Kakashi n'en avait pas grand chose à faire, surtout qu'il devait maintenant s'occuper du profond saignement de nez de son petit ami, tandis que Sakura s'éventait en rougissant et les évitait du regard. Kakashi était affolé du détail avec lequel Naruto avait réussi à imiter son corps. Est ce qu'il l'avait si souvent vu nu? Au moins, son visage était un peu brouillon...

* * *

"C'était une chouette journée" dit Iruka.

Kakashi ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer que les trois mômes avaient été insupportables, mais le sourire tendre qui illuminait le visage de son aimé le retint. Il prit la main brune entre ses doigts et répondit avec douceur :

"C'est vrai. C'est sympa de les voir en dehors des entraînements et des missions de temps en temps."

Iruka pressa sa main avec amour, et le coeur de Kakashi s'accéléra dans sa poitrine. Ils marchaient tous les deux dans Konoha, dans une ambiance de début de nuit chaude et apaisante. Les quelques passants les saluaient sans s'étonner de les voir main dans la main : leur couple faisait maintenant parti du paysage.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans l'appartement d'Iruka, le ninja copieur se tendit, inquiet de la réaction de son petit ami. Mais celui ci retrouva possession de son espace sans manifester la moindre gène. Il monta dans la salle de bains et défit ses tresses agrémentées de pâquerettes (Sakura s'en était donné à cœur joie, et Kakashi devait admettre que sa coiffure donnait au professeur un air charmant), puis s'affala sur le lit en soupirant d'aise. Kakashi le rejoignit et ils restèrent un long moment dos sur le matelas, l'un à côté de l'autre, à regarder la chambre, leur chambre.

La tache de sang et les deux cadavres avaient disparus, mais il restait un trou dans le mur là où Mizuki avait empalé le clone d'Iruka sur le shuriken géant des voisins. Kakashi ferma les paupières et essaya de chasser cette image atroce de sa tête. A côté de lui, la respiration tranquille du professeur lui rappelait qu'il était vivant, sain et sauf. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il découvrit le visage brun du chuunin devant lui, les cheveux jetés sur ses épaules, légèrement ondulés du fait des tresses, et les yeux pétillants de désir. Kakashi sourit et monta une main aventureuse vers ce beau visage. Il connaissait cette expression, et il adorait ce sur quoi elle débouchait.

Les lèvres d'Iruka s'ouvrirent et sa langue s'enroula lascivement autour des doigts blancs. Quand la bouche chaude se referma sur ses doigts, Kakashi sentit un frisson de désir le parcourir. Il fit mine de se relever, mais son petit ami s'assit sur son bassin et posa une main sur son torse et l'autre autour de son poignet libre, l'emprisonnant de ses jambes et de ses bras. La vision du professeur léchant avidement ses doigts, yeux clos et joues légèrement roses, ajoutées à l'impossibilité de bouger et à la sensation de ce bas du corps pressé contre son bassin, formaient un mélange d'excitation et de frustration, de désir mordant et de torture délicieuse. Le jounin serra les dents, essayant de tenir le plus longtemps possible, avant de lâcher dans un râle douloureux:

"Oh 'Ruka, laisse moi te toucher par pitié."

Ses doigts lui furent rendus, humides et glissants, avec en prime un sourire triomphant que le maître ninja aurait trouvé insupportable si les mains brunes ne l'avaient pas distrait en ôtant leurs deux pantalons. Lorsque Iruka s'assit à nouveau sur ses hanches, leurs deux peaux nues se retrouvèrent avec délice. Avec un grognement rauque, Kakashi encercla les fesses tendres de son amant et les ramena vers lui, faisant se frotter leurs corps frissonnants. Leurs deux virilités durcirent ensemble, l'une contre l'autre, encouragées par ces frictions avides. Enfin, n'en tenant plus, Kakashi monta deux yeux implorants vers son petit ami. S'immobilisant, celui ci s'arqua pour déposer un baiser chaste sur les lèvres roses avant d'attraper une bouteille de lubrifiant et d'en faire couler sur ses doigts.

Les yeux brillants de désir, Kakshi regarda le professeur s'agenouiller au dessus de lui, jambes écartées et verge levée, et faire disparaître ses doigts derrière ses fesses. Les petits mouvements de son bras et de son bassin étaient délicieusement érotiques. Puis Iruka refit couler du gel sur sa paume et l'approcha du bas ventre de Kakashi. Ce dernier eut un hoquet lorsque la main enserra sa virilité, la recouvrant de lubrifiant par des gestes de va et vient tout sauf innocents. Au moment où le ninja copieur prenait peur de venir avant même d'avoir investi son amant, ce dernier abandonna sa victime et posa ses mains encore glissantes sur les hanches blanches. Les yeux fixés sur ceux de Kakashi, il s'empala sur le vit dressé.

Les corps reprirent le contrôle. Poussés l'un vers l'autre par l'amour et le désir, les deux hommes se chevauchèrent avec ivresse, tendresse et passion, mélangeant leurs sueurs et roulant leurs peaux l'un sur l'autre. A chaque mouvement de rein de Iruka, Kakashi s'enfonçait plus profondément, et leurs deux gorges s'ouvraient sur des sons de plaisir. La cadence s'accéléra, encouragée par des respirations hâtives et des gémissements intenses, Iruka se cambra pour changer l'angle de la pénétration, les mains de Kakashi agrippèrent la peau brune pour raffermir sa prise ; et le claquement humide des fesses sur les hanches grossit, grossit, de même que la vague du plaisir montait dans ces deux corps jetés l'un dans l'autre avec fureur. Le professeur rejeta sa tête en arrière, le souffle haché, l'orgasme au bord des lèvres, faisant danser ses cheveux ondulés autour de son visage à chaque mouvement de va et vient, et cette image sublime fit exploser Kakashi dans une gerbe d'écume qui se perdit dans la caverne d'Iruka. La secousse fit trembler les fesses du plus jeune, et dans une dernière contraction qui referma sa chair autour de la virilité de son amant, il succomba lui aussi au plaisir, inondant le ventre couché de son amant.

Avec un soupire d'aise, Iruka se laissa tomber sur son aîné, lôvant sa tête sur son torse creusé par une respiration haletante. Le corps brun tendu l'instant d'avant avait retrouvé une mollesse repue, et il reposait sur le corps pâle, confiant et apaisé. Kakashi passa une main dans les longs cheveux humides de sueur, un petit sourire comblé sur les lèvres.

"Tu as bien fait de m'aborder dans ce bar, il y a deux ans, 'Kashi. Tu as peut-être interrompu ma danse et exaspéré mes amis avec tes sous entendus lourds, mais ça en valait le coup."

Le ninja copieur serra doucement une mèche noire entre ses doigts, puis il frôla le front offert de ses lèvres et murmura d'une voix tremblante d'émotions :

"Ça a été la meilleure décision de ma vie, 'Ruka. Je t'aime.

\- Moi aussi."


End file.
